D'amour et Autres Tragédies dans Trois Actes
by Watanuki's Glasses
Summary: AU. El amor, la pasión, la lujuria y la traición. Emociones fuertes, indescriptibles. Muchas veces llevan a la locura, a la desesperación, a la perdición. Cuatro destinos se unen, empezando un juego de secretos que termina en un final inesperado. Basado en los OC de la saga Los Poderes de la Oscuridad.
1. Parte 1: Le Petit Fool

¿Acaso este es mi final?

¿Acaso estoy pagando el precio de mis pecados?

¿Fue mala idea haber seguido a mi corazón y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos?

Bueno, quizás sí. Porque yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y estaba jugando con fuego. Pero al ver sus ojos grises... mi mundo se fue al demonio al ver sus hermosos ojos grises.

Sabía que ella era mucho más de lo que había deseado, pero, ¿Había hecho mal en haberla seducido?

Era un juego inocente. Al principio al menos lo fue.

Lo último que hubiera deseado hacer es lastimarla.

Pero ahora... ella... ella...

No puedo ni siquiera decirlo. Es demasiado doloroso.

Es igual de doloroso estar aquí sobre el frío lodo, esperando. Sólo viendo cómo el cielo se oscurece más y más sin ninguna estrella que brille para darme esperanza.

Sabía que el mundo podía ser cruel pero jamás de esta forma.

¿Por qué prolongaba tanto mi suplicio? ¿No había sido suficiente torturarme con ver cómo dañaba a la persona que más amaba? ¿Acaso quería seguirme humillando hasta verme rogar por mi muerte?

Si ese era su juego, no estaba dispuesto a darle el placer de arrebatarme lo último que queda de mí, del chico alegre y bromista que ella conoció.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Incluso, me sentía un poco orgulloso. Le había robado a alguien más poderoso que yo algo valioso. Y no importaba que quisiera humillarme ahora, yo estaba a muchos pasos adelante de él.

Podía irse al diablo.

Yo estaría bien y era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarnos. Como en aquel día.

Un simple mensajero como yo tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una hermosa dama como ella en una mañana de domingo. Recuerdo aún que iba con un vestido largo de color salmón que hacía resaltar mucho sus curvas y su cabello rebelde estaba muy bien arreglado en un moño. Al lado de ella venía esta chica, Sakura, la cual había conocido desde hace unos meses atrás cuando recibía la correspondencia. Me había dicho que trabajaba en esa gran casa y vaya que su jefa era una gran señora.

Verla te hacía sentir afortunado pero también inferior. Indigno de ver tan hermoso panorama.

—Bu-buenos días —les había saludado tímidamente—. Madame, señorita Sakura.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenos días, joven Qiang.

—Así que tú eres el mensajero, ¿Eh? —dijo ella divertida. Verla sonreír aquel día me hizo sentir intimidado. Nunca había sido tímido con las mujeres, siempre había podido con ellas y había salido victorioso. Tampoco significa que me gustaba jugar con la primera que se me cruzaba en el camino, en absoluto. Sólo que ver la sonrisa de una mujer era un regalo que me complacía recibir. En todos mis años como mensajero había visto cómo mujeres lloraban por culpa de sus prometidos o maridos y pensar en qué tan crueles podían ser los hombres con sus mujeres hacía que mi sangre hirviera. Quizás porque eso lo aprendí de mi padre.

Jamás se vio como el superior de mi madre y eso los juntó durante toda su vida hasta el final de la misma, cuando desgraciadamente murieron al ser víctimas de un tifón. Yo para ese entonces había viajado a Estados Unidos de vacaciones con unos parientes lejanos y había llorado terriblemente su pérdida.

Pensando en eso... mamá, papá, ¿Acaso estarán desilusionados de mí?

Lo lamento mucho si así es, pero, al escuchar cómo ella me habló ese primer día hizo que me estremeciera de una forma única. Jamás me había pasado antes con otra mujer.

—Veo que haces el trabajo muy bien, estás por terminar.

—S-s-sí... así es señora... señorita... yo... eh...

—Soy Aria Schmidt, la señora de esta casa.

—Yo... eh, me llamo Lan... Lan Lianhua Qiang.

—Qué extraño, un chino en Inglaterra.

—He vivido en muchos países diferentes, mi señora. No tengo familia en mi natal Hong Kong, así que un amigo cercano y yo decidimos probar suerte acá.

Ella sólo alzó una ceja, bastante divertida.

—¿Y la suerte te ha hecho favores hasta ahora?

—Puede que no tenga riquezas e incluso puede que no tenga un trabajo muy ostentoso, pero al menos vivo bien y tengo lo que necesito.

Que ella me haya visto despectivamente en aquel momento fue lo de menos. Sakura sin embargo pareció apenada con la actitud de su señora.

—Lo lamento mucho, joven Qiang. Mi señora puede ser un poco... especial cuando se lo propone —me había dicho después que su señora pasara de largo sin decirme nada más, con la cabeza en alto. Mis palabras definitivamente la habían tocado.

—Descuide, señorita Sakura. Estoy acostumbrado a esto con las grandes casas. No es la primera ni la última vez que me sucederá.

—¿Está seguro? —los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de un color esmeralda que me daban tranquilidad. Aunque, esos ojos estaban llenos de un algo que hasta la fecha no logro reconocer, siguen siendo un misterio. Pero, quizás vaya mucho más allá de sus secretos, de las emociones de las que ella es prisionera. _Ah, Sakura..._

—Descuida, bella señorita. Es mejor que vayas con tú señora antes de que se enoje. Yo estoy bien.

Sakura se había sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate. Había salido huyendo literalmente que quizás no me había escuchado decirle "nos vemos mañana." Sakura es lo que yo imaginaba como una hermana menor, quizás porque su figura era demasiado frágil y toda su imagen me daba una gran impresión de inocencia más allá de lo que guardaban sus ojos. La aflicción en ellos la hacía ver como una mártir, una santa sufriendo por la maldad del mundo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y tal vez, después de lo de hoy, no me sorprendería que ella también sea una víctima de las circunstancias.

El día siguiente a nuestro primer encuentro, pude ver que estaba tomando el té fuera de la entrada de su casa. La gran mansión detrás de ella me había dejado anonadado. Podría haber soñado con tener una y deprimirme de saber que seguiría soñando hasta que tuviera noventa años...

Escúchate a ti mismo, Lan. ¿Noventa años? ¡Ni siquiera vas a lograr llegar a los 26!

Aria usaba un hermoso vestido corto que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas bien formadas. Apostaba a que ella practicaba equitación. Lo había visto en otras señoras jóvenes que gozaban de una buena condición física. Y sólo pensaba en que los ricos tenían mucho tiempo libre.

Ella me vio seguramente con cara de idiota viéndola, que no dudó ni un segundo en llamarme.

Yo me acerqué como todo buen idiota, casi cayéndome sobre mis rodillas.

—Buenos días, señora Schmidt.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su indiscreción, joven?

—¿In-indiscreción, mi señora?

Ella sabía cómo hacerme temblar de diversas formas. Esa vez estaba en verdad aterrado de pensar en que ella iba a castigarme por ver descaradamente sus piernas. Pero, se veía muy divertida. Me sorprendió que estaba sola, quién sabe adónde se encontraba Sakura.

—Te vi. Y eso es una descortesía total.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Yo...!

—Es una descortesía que no seas honesto y te guardes para ti solo qué te ha parecido el panorama.

Nunca se anduvo con rodeos y eso me gustaba de ella.

—¿Perdóneme?

—Te me has quedado viendo sin pudor alguno y me da curiosidad saber qué te ha parecido lo que has visto.

Lo había dicho con un rostro tan serio que ahora era yo el que tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

—¡Señora! ¡Mis disculpas! ¡No...! ¡No ha sido mí intención verla de esa forma! ¡Yo... yo simplemente...!

Aria tenía una risa angelical, ella era un ángel en la tierra. No sabía cómo fui tan afortunado de tenerla tan cerca y conocerla mejor de lo que hubiera soñado.

Sus ojos me miraron divertidos, casi incrédulos por mis palabras.

—¿Eso significa que no vas a responder a mí pregunta?

—Pero... mi señora, si yo respondo a esa pregunta... sería una descortesía.

—En realidad sería una descortesía el que no respondas a lo que una dama te pregunta.

—De acuerdo. Tal vez no sería una descortesía, sino más bien una falta de respeto hacia usted.

Aria volvió a reír, ahora poniéndose de pie. La forma en la que me vio ése día hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Sus ojos grises atraparon los míos e hizo que mis piernas se sintieran débiles, estaba seguro de que caería rendido ante ella tarde o temprano.

—Me gustas. Eres demasiado amable para tú bien.

—¿Perdón?

¿Yo gustarle a una fina dama como ella? ¡Era imposible! ¡De locos! Pero ella me veía de una forma desconocida, o al menos en aquel momento no logré reconocer qué quería decirme su mirada.

—Descuida joven Qiang. Nadie va a comerte el día de hoy —había respondido con una sonrisa—. Es sólo que... había olvidado qué es ser vista por un caballero de la forma en que lo hiciste. Eso me hace sentir que he llegado a una edad triste, supongo que sabía que sería inevitable pero, es decepcionante sentirse... tan vacía. Como si lo que antes hubiera sido maravilloso haya perdido su valor.

Esa mirada profunda y llena de dolor me movió al punto de romper mis propios límites, sabiendo que podía arrepentirme después por ello.

—Mi señora, con todo respeto, ¿De qué está hablando? Usted es hermosa. Muchísimo mejor que cualquier otra chiquilla que ronde por allí. No me mal entienda, todas las mujeres son hermosas, sin importar su edad. Pero, usted tiene algo especial, algo que agita a todo el que la ve. Es algo más allá de lo físico, usted tiene un carisma difícil de ignorar y eso junto con su belleza es algo terriblemente peligroso. No dudo en que su esposo se enorgullezca en lo afortunado que es por tener a alguien como usted.

Los hermosos ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. Mis palabras habían llegado a ella. Pero no daría su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

—¡Qué idioteces las que dices! ¿Acaso eso te ha funcionado con otras ricachonas?

—¿Acaso mi señora cree que yo soy de esa clase? ¿Por qué entonces quiere que le responda qué pienso de usted?

—¡No te lo pedí...!

—¿Acaso la señora tiene problemas de cama con el señor y por eso busca que le den validación para saber si ella no es el problema aquí?

—¡Chiquillo insolente! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres...?!

—Joven Qiang, es una sorpresa verlo acá —me había dicho Sakura. Aún recuerdo divertido su rostro de sorpresa y preocupación genuina. Estaba segura de que su señora me iba a matar, pero al ver que me había marchado no había dicho más. Llegar a Aria fue lo más difícil. Me fue fácil fingir que no me importaban sus miradas frías cada vez que me acercaba a la mansión Schmidt y de no haber sido por ese día lluvioso, quizás nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Estaba cerca de ella cuando el aguacero me impidió seguir más. Así que con la excusa de ir a dejar la última correspondencia, decidí tomar refugio en la bodega. Sabía que nadie se molestaría porque no podrían verme, apenas y lograba distinguir con dificultad la muy vieja estructura. Habiéndome encerrado, me senté para limpiarme la cara y las mangas de la camisa que escurrían agua y lodo. La mirada de un par de ojos grises me sacó de mis casillas cuando la vi con una expresión de desprecio.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de atrevimiento es este?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así?!

Al parecer no era el único mojado allí.

—Señora... ¿Usted no debería estar allá adentro...?

—Envié a Sakura al mercado por unas cosas. Jamás esperé tanta lluvia y no había nadie que viniera por mí, así que decidí esconderme acá. Mis pobres flores seguramente se han estropeado, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero esta lluvia que ha caído no es normal!

—Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué vino acá y no fue a su casa?

—¿Que no tienes sentido común? ¡Era rebajarme y protegerme aquí o caerme en el fandango y ser objeto de burla de la muchedumbre!

—Por favor, no sea tan altanera. Ni que fuera la primera mujer en caerse.

—No estoy dispuesta a ser vista de esa forma. Me niego rotundamente.

Las palabras de ella me hicieron reír. Se veía guapa, aún mojada. El cabello rebelde le caía por los hombros, parecía mucho más largo que cuando lo llevaba entre gruesos rizos. La ropa ceñía sus senos y mostraban que eran víctimas del frío. Ver aquella escena me ponía en desventaja, si yo dejaba volar a mi imaginación, terminaría siendo golpeado.

—No creo que valga la pena enfermarse por una vergüenza. Con este tremendo frío, la señora podría terminar en cama.

—No pretendas que te importa. Si llego a morir, a todos les valdría un bledo.

—¿Es eso lo que pone a la señora de mal humor? ¿Creer que no tiene a nadie con quien contar?

Aria se había cruzado de brazos y me daba la espalda. No podía seguir viéndola, iba a terminar arrepintiéndome. Pero lo hice, no podía dejar de ver su espalda, bajando hasta la parte baja. Estaba tomando miradas largas y aún con el frío infernal, yo me sentía cálido. Cada mirada era una extraña sensación de fuego recorriéndome, llenándome. Ese fuego me cubrió de rojo las mejillas y me pregunté de qué se trataba. Ahora lo comprendo bien, pero en aquel momento, no sabía qué sucedía conmigo y por qué lo sentía.

—Quizás la señora se sienta sola —continué, intentando calmarme—. Quizás sólo sea cuestión de perspectiva. Quizás no esté sola. Quizás... sólo quizás... la señora no ha encontrado a alguien que la haga sentir segura. Alguien que le brinde honestidad pura.

Aria levantó el rostro, aún sin volverse a mí. Parece que había dado en el blanco.

—Es difícil abrirse al mundo, pero, no hay que limitarse cuando hay nuevos horizontes por explorar. Si este lugar le hace sentir que no tiene pertenencia, entonces hay que buscar el lugar ideal donde sí pueda sentirse plena y especial. Con las personas indicadas. Con alguien que de verdad cuide de usted y que esté interesado en usted porque sus sentimientos hacia usted son honestos.

Quería decirle ese día que no quería verla triste jamás, pero, mis palabras no dichas se convirtieron en un deseo vuelto realidad en ese momento. Ella se giró para mirarme y sonreírme de forma pícara.

—Eres un mocoso insistente, ¿No es así?

—No lo soy, sólo digo lo que pienso.

—Y entonces, ¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso?

—Por favor.

—Me molestas. Pero, me sigues gustando. Y eso no es justo, Lan.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamarte por tú nombre?

—Desde luego que sí, mi señora.

—No me digas señora. Quiero que desde hoy me llames por mi nombre.

—Pero...

—No quiero que digas nada. No quiero que pienses en lo que es correcto ni en que yo soy una gran señora adinerada ni que me debes más respeto por ser tú superior. Sólo quiero que me trates como una persona más. Como todo lo que tú mismo dijiste.

—Pero...

—Basta. No seas tan correcto. Hace que me sienta mal por haberte tratado mal tantas veces.

Aria se había acercado a mí y se había sentado junto a mí. Me sentí mal por no tener nada con qué cubrirla, pero, no había nada para hacerlo. Ella sólo comenzó a reírse, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—La única forma de que pudiera conseguir sábanas es que esta maldita lluvia cesara o que me desnude para que la ropa mojada no me siga quitando el poco calor que me queda.

—¡Aria! —grité asustado. Ella comenzó a reír, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—¡Es verdad! Y me alegra mucho haberte escuchado llamarme por mi nombre. Así quiero que sea a partir de hoy.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con las mejillas rojas.

—Porque eres lindo y me gustas.

No respondí más, sólo escuché cómo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la madera. Aquello sonaba como golpes desesperados contra la puerta. Hacía mucho que no había un gran aguacero aquí, seguramente no habrá otro en unos buenos meses. Pero, ese ya no podré verlo más. Ni ella.

Después de varios minutos de escuchar sólo el sonido de la lluvia, ella se levantó, quitándose sin pudor la ropa frente a mí.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—No soporto más el frío. Así que tendré que quedarme en paños menores. Deberías hacer lo mismo o terminarás con fiebre. Si no es que ya la tienes —dijo, señalando mi cara. Estaba enrojecido por ver su cuerpo tan expuesto, porque jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda antes en mi vida. Y no vería a otra mujer más que a ella, eso me hacía feliz—. Anda, hazlo también. No voy a verte.

Cuando terminó con su vestido, se subió el fustán para cubrirse parcialmente las partes privadas. Se sentó para darme la espalda, como si fuera señal para indicarme que me tocaba desnudarme. Dudoso lo hice, dándole la espalda al terminar.

—Caliente —dijo ella.

—¿Eh?

—Caliente. Tú estás caliente.

—A-Aria...

—No te preocupes, no voy a verte. Pero, estoy segura de que si me compartieras un poco más de ese calor, no estaría titiritando en estos momentos.

Aquello seguía siendo una invitación. Todo el panorama fue perfecto. No había forma de que algo se interpusiera o que fuéramos descubiertos. El único límite era yo, pero, fue mucho más fuerte el calor en mi interior. Esa calidez tan extraña y maravillosa que ella me traía.

Mis brazos la rodearon de la espalda, intentando transmitirle mi calor. Ella se rio, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Lan, si me abrazas así, seguiré congelándome. Tengo que darme vuelta, ¿Sabes?

—Pero... pero, si lo haces...

—No te preocupes. Considéralo un salto de fe contigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba abrazando el cuerpo completamente desnudo de ella. Se había desecho del fustán y me cubría con sus brazos y piernas. En verdad se sentía mucho más cálido estar así, estaba en un nuevo mundo maravilloso y desconocido del cual no quería salir. Sentir la piel de otro humano era un fenómeno extraordinario, era diferente al roce con mis manos o rostro. La piel suave de otro humano, su calor, su olor... era como si pudiera tocar el mismo cielo. Yo era todo un niño curioso y no sabía en realidad cómo debía describir esa sensación.

—Lan...

—Dime.

—¿Es extraño estar desnudo con una vieja como yo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Seguramente debe sentirse repulsivo, estar abrazado con una vieja arrugada.

—¡Estás de broma! ¿Tienes idea de lo hermoso que es estar contigo así? Tú, mi querida, eres una obra maestra que tengo la suerte de explorar ahora. Perdóname si sueno atrevido, pero, sentir todo esto... yo... yo jamás había experimentado algo así. Eres perfecta, Aria. Toda tú, toda tú piel, todo tú aroma... no sé qué es, pero, es algo especial. Quizás porque jamás había estado tan cerca de otro cuerpo, pero, es interesante. Quizás sólo soy un cerdo muy afortunado.

Ella comenzó a reírse, mirándome directo a los ojos. Su mano cayó suavemente sobre mi mejilla, tocándome durante unos buenos segundos hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Aquello definitivamente me había hecho recuperar el calor y olvidarme del frío. Y no reparé en que estaba haciendo algo imperdonable. Me sentía en una nube de éxtasis de la cual no quería despertar. Sus besos se volvieron mucho más profundos y me tomó un tiempo seguirle el ritmo, pero, al cabo de un rato, ambos nos habíamos fusionado bien, como si fuéramos uno mismo. Las manos de ella me recorrían el cuerpo y sentía cómo electricidad me avivaba en el interior. Quise transmitirle lo mismo y comencé a tocar cada parte de su lienzo y me dejé llevar. Para cuando llegamos al punto sin retorno, me mostré muy intimidado.

—Yo... yo jamás... yo no debería...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo jamás he estado antes con alguien —admití avergonzado. Ella me sonrió, aún besándome dulcemente—. No me mires así, como si fuera un niño mocoso que quiere ser adulto.

—No te estoy viendo así, Lan. Es sólo que esto me está haciendo sentir culpable. ¿En verdad quieres seguir? No me gustaría que tomes una decisión de la que te arrepientas.

Pero yo no pensaba en claro en aquellos momentos. Sólo quería ser llevado por la corriente y perderme. La besé profundamente, tocándole el pecho y sonriéndole.

—Por favor, sé amable conmigo.

Y fue entonces cuando yo fui suyo y ella mía. Sus gritos fueron la parte más graciosa, me había acusado de mentiroso porque, según ella, era demasiado buen amante para haber sido mi primera vez. Yo simplemente me había dejado ir y escucharla gritar me producía esta corriente que aumentaba a medida yo seguía. Más y más fuerte, con renovada energía. La lluvia había reducido para cuando terminamos, pero ella y yo seguíamos abrazados, yo recostado sobre ella, mirándola como si de una piedra preciosa se tratara. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, estaba apenada por haber gritado tanto pero estaba agradecida por la lluvia. Yo estaba agradecido por sentir su calor y sus labios. No quería irme de allí y quería que la lluvia durara mucho más para volver a ser de ella.

Pero aquello tenía que terminar allí.

Aunque la lluvia había cesado, ella dejó ir uno que otro grito cuando no quise despedirme y la tomé de nuevo. No puso objeción y eso me hizo feliz. Pero, la sensatez me decía que pronto alguien se acercaría a ver el escándalo y terminaríamos crucificados por haber cometido un pecado muy delicado. Me recordé entonces que lo que yo había hecho estaba muy mal y que no podía remediarlo porque no podía simplemente disculparme y fingir que no había pasado. Pero ella estaba tan olvidadiza de todo que no pude evitar disfrutar el momento. Sólo pensé en callar sus gritos con mis labios, aunque era difícil cuando mis propios gemidos me delataban.

—No quiero que te vayas —me había dicho.

—Yo no quiero irme tampoco, pero, ¿Te das cuenta que hemos hecho una estupidez que nos puede costar caro?

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Esto fue mi decisión y estoy feliz. Pero, yo soy un hombre libre. Tú sin embargo, tienes a alguien esperando en esa casa por ti y no me perdonaría jamás si algo te sucede por mi culpa.

—Tranquilo, no hay nadie que me espere. Pero, creo que debo darle razón a tú sensatez. Pero, no saldré de aquí sin que antes me digas que esto no terminará aquí. No puedo dejarte ir después de hoy, Lan. Te necesito. Yo no podría fingir más que no siento algo por ti y estoy desesperada de saber que una vez salga de aquí, tendré que regresar a ser la señora Schmidt, no Aria. No la Aria que conociste aquí, la Aria que sólo quiere ser una loca salvaje sin que a nadie le importe lo que haga porque no es nadie.

—Eres una hermosa loca salvaje —dije riendo. Ella me dio una mirada de pocos amigos, pero comenzó a reír, terminando de ajustarse el vestido ajado y aún húmedo.

—Lan, por favor. No me abandones. No ahora. En verdad, te necesito. Te deseo. Estoy totalmente y locamente enamorada de ti.

La mirada intensa que me dio me hizo decirle que jamás la abandonaría porque yo sentía lo mismo que ella. Lo único que quería hacer en esos instantes era quitarle la ropa y sentirla junto a mí, sin necesidad de hacerla mía. Sólo la quería libre y desnuda, sin ataduras. La quería siendo ella misma.

Un beso fue lo único que recibí cuando ella salió de la bodega. Esperé a que pasaran unos minutos para irme como un ladrón furtivo, consciente de que si alguien me veía iba a ser mi fin.

Pensándolo bien, quizás esto estaba destinado aún con todo y tragedia.

Nunca nadie me vio durante mis visitas a la bodega, donde ambos hicimos el amor varias veces. Me había deshecho de mi trabajo como mensajero y decidí dedicarme al comercio de joyas, para poder conseguir más para ella. Eso también era una medida de precaución, no podía verla sin que se notara en mi rostro cuánto la deseaba. Y la que más me preocupaba era Sakura.

Aria dejó de ser precavida en su presencia y eso me daba miedo, pero, Sakura parecía ser nuestra cómplice. Siempre nos dejaba solos cuando veía que llegaba y siempre la ponía en sobre aviso cuando el señor Schmidt rondaba por la mansión. Estaba agradecido con ella, por permitirle a un don nadie como yo vivir el mejor romance de su vida. Aún si eso la ponía en riesgo.

Además de Sakura, mi secreto no permaneció tan secreto con mi mejor amigo. Mi expresión de idiota enamorado me había delatado y él siendo detective, había descubierto en poco tiempo de que yo estaba así por una mujer.

—¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a la mujer misteriosa, Lan? ¡Llevan meses saliendo y no sé nada de ella! ¡Has cubierto bien cada detalle porque no puedo averiguar quién es!

—Es mejor así. El misterio le da sabor.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Se trata de alguien que yo conozco?

—No la conoces.

—¿Entonces? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Dime!

—La curiosidad mató al gato... aunque en este caso, sería al lobito. Así que mejor no preguntes, eh, Shaoran. Y deja de acosarme como esposa celosa que terminaré nuestra amistad entonces. No me mal entiendas, amo que te comportes así porque eso sólo prueba de que me amas mucho, pero, tampoco debes exagerar.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Yo también te amo.

Shaoran sin embargo tuvo la perspicacia de ponerme una trampa. Y esa fue mi desventaja. Porque yo sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, no quería ser descubierto. Estaba avergonzado de haber mandado al carajo cada uno de los valores y principios bajo los que fui instruido, pero, era un hombre cegado por el amor. Y yo no quería dejar ir a la única mujer que amé en vida.

—¡¿Una mujer casada?! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar si el marido se entera?! ¡Lan, por un demonio! ¡¿Por qué no pudo ser una chica del montón?! ¡Alguien soltera, sin compromisos! ¡¿Por qué justamente una casada?!

—¡Oye, basta con el sermón! ¡Tú estás sacando conclusiones por algo que viste! ¡La señora Schmidt sólo fue amable conmigo porque yo fui mensajero de su familia durante muchos años! ¡Hacía mucho que no la veía y la acompañé a esperar a su dama! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay!

—¡Vamos! ¿Pretendes negarme que la mujer y tú se estaban comiendo con la mirada?

—¡No conoces a las ricachonas! ¡Mueren por un joven buenmozo que las haga sentir jóvenes de nuevo! ¡Hay muchas mujeres cuarentonas que se me han insinuado y les he dicho que no! ¡Además! ¡Yo estoy muy enamorado de esa persona especial! ¡No la engañaría con nadie más!

—Vaya, se nota que no la estás engañando para nada...

—Oye, deja de comportarte como mi padre o como mujer celosa, Shaoran. Yo también tengo capacidad de pensar y saber qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi maldita vida. Deja de hacer tanto drama por suposiciones ridículas.

Shao... cuánto lamento haberte ignorado en ese momento.

Me pregunto si lograrás hacer que el maldito de Adalius Schmidt termine en la cárcel, o mejor aún, en una maldita silla eléctrica, retorciéndose en su muerte.

La luna estaba cubierta parcialmente por las nubes, haciendo que mi única luz fuera tenue. Me estaba sintiendo débil, pusilánime. Quizás por la hemorragia de las balas. No lograría salir vivo de esta, estoy consciente de que este es el pago por mis errores. Pero, lo único que lamento es no haberme ido esta noche a casa temprano como había dicho que lo haría. Si tan sólo... si... si yo tan sólo...

No puedo ni pensarlo, ni decir palabra. Mis sollozos son tan patéticos que hasta yo tengo vergüenza de mí mismo por ser débil y estúpido. Ella había asegurado que su esposo estaría perdido en una fiesta de quién sabe qué clase y quería que pasáramos juntos la noche. Le había mentido a él para no ir, porque estaría esperándome.

Yo debí haber dicho que no.

Yo...

Yo...

No puedo más. No puedo con la culpa. No importa si lloro y drene toda mi energía en esto. Debo llorar mis penas, guardar mi luto.

Sin importar lo patético que sea.

—Así que supongo que estás disfrutando esto —la potente voz de Adalius me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que me volviera hacia él.

—¿No eres tú el que está disfrutando esto?

—En absoluto. Esto después de un tiempo se vuelve rutina. Aunque contigo apliqué algo nuevo e inesperado. Mira que no tenía planeado matarte a ti, pero, tuviste la más maldita de las suertes. La única que tenía que irse hoy era la perra esa, pero, tú estabas allí con ella... espero que entiendas que esto no es nada personal. Pero, viendo lo cegado que estás por ella, es de lógica común no dejarte ir. No pretendo pasar el resto de mis días en una cárcel y me he cuidado tan bien hasta hoy que no voy a dejar que un pequeño insecto como tú logre eso.

—Eres un bastardo. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle eso a ella?

—Es simple y sencillo. La maldita me traicionó y eso se paga con sangre. Y no sé si estabas enterado de esto, pero, ella lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que me pagaría con su propia vida cualquier estupidez que llegara a cometer. Si ella se hizo la ciega, supongo que no tenía más remedio que terminar con esto antes de que a ella se le ocurriera pensar en ideas brillantes para hundirme. La maldita zorra era tan calculadora que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella y por eso terminé enredado con ella. Pero estoy seguro que lo que menos quieres escuchar es cómo follamos y lo que vino después.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Deja de hablar de ella! —grité, casi atragantándome con mi saliva. Estar acostado sobre mi espalda no era lo mejor, pero, ya no podía levantarme. Mis piernas estaban perdidas. No tenía brazos que me ayudaran a impulsarme y quedarme sentado, era un maldito pedazo de carne viviente que se quedaría sin vida pronto.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, dando vueltas a mi alrededor—. Hay una cosa que me es muy curiosa y es tú mala suerte. Tienes la mala suerte de haber caído tan bien en su trampa que hasta siento pena por ti. En verdad supo enredarte y hacerte perder el sentido común. Digo, perfectamente pudiste haberla usado e irte, tal y como se hace con las prostitutas de su clase. Pero, decidiste quedarte con ella como un perfecto amante que también te trajo hasta aquí. Lo que está por pasarte es culpa de ella y ni siquiera pareces reflexionar en el hecho de que lo que estás sufriendo fue en vano. Porque, ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes cogerte a cualquiera! Eso no lo dudes. Pero, ¿Enamorarte en vano de alguien que sólo te usaba para sentirse mujer de nuevo? O peor aún, ¿Ser torturado a muerte por una mujer que nunca correspondió a tus sentimientos?

—¡Tú no lo sabes! ¡No sabes lo que ella sentía por mí!

—Claro que lo sé. Te hizo sentir especial, único. Que contigo podía ser ella. Eso lo conozco tan bien, cada argumento de ella porque los usó tantas veces antes, pero, tú fuiste sin duda el más estúpido y desafortunado en esto. Piénsalo bien, de haberte amado en realidad, ¿Por qué rayos te expuso a esto? Aria sabía perfectamente que si yo conocía de ti, no iba a permitirte vivir. Se iba a lamentar unos días por no tener un juguete nuevo, pero, al final siempre encontraría uno. Si tanto te amaba, ¿Por qué entonces no decidió arriesgarse y huir contigo? ¿Por qué no te dejó ir? ¿Por qué te sedujo? Si lo piensas bien, tú no fuiste más que un juego. Y de alguna forma me debes agradecer que te permití ver cómo le quitaba la vida a la maldita. Eso debería aliviar tú pena. Aunque, seguramente con lo cegado de amor que estás, no vas a comprenderlo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué había sido elegido yo? Él me dijo las mismas cosas que ella ese día en la bodega. Pero, lo que yo sentía... sí, ciertamente, eran sentimientos que yo sentía, no ella. Eran mis palabras, no las de ella. No estaba seguro de si ella me amaba en realidad. Pero, yo era tan especial... yo... no. No puedo dudar.

—Ella me amó. A su manera, pero me amó. Y eso es suficiente para mí.

Adalius hizo una cara de incredulidad, parecía demasiado divertido con el asunto.

—Bueno, como sea. Sabía que no podría abrirte los ojos, pero al menos lo intenté. Pero, eso no va a salvarte de lo que va a suceder. Ya sabes lo que dicen, tres pueden guardar un secreto si dos de ellos están muertos. Aunque... bueno, puedo arreglármelas. Lamento mucho que hayas sido muy idiota. Como dije, no es nada personal.

—Matarme no va a traerte paz.

—Pero sí felicidad. Eso es suficiente para mí, niño. Aunque, sí tendré paz sin la maldita de Aria rondando por allí. Eso debería ser más que suficiente. En fin, si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a una fiesta donde aún me creen allí. No quiero terminar en la cárcel por un mequetrefe como tú, así que, _au revoir, imbécile jeune! _No sé decir adiós en tú idioma.

Imbécil. Lo odio. Lo odio porque no puedo dejar de darle la razón. Su mirada de diversión me hizo recordar el rostro de ella cuando se reía. ¿Acaso yo era un simple juguete? Pero, lo que yo sentía era genuino, lo ha sido desde aquel día en que la vi por primera vez. ¿Tan poca cosa fui para ella? ¿Acaso no me merecía felicidad genuina también?

Sh... Shaoran...

Encuéntrame. Sálvame. No quiero morir.

Quiero vivir. Hoy más que nunca.

Shaoran... no siento más mis miembros. Mi cuerpo está adormitado y frío. Yo me siento adormitado.

La luz de la luna gira y gira hasta que ya no puedo verla. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, un poco adolorido, pero sigue adormitado y frío. Es como si me hubiesen dado un buen golpe pero por la anestesia no lo he sentido. Ojalá y mi cuerpo estuviera anestesiado y así ya no se prolongara más mi suplicio. Estoy tan débil que ahora veo borroso y no puedo frotarme los ojos para esclarecer lo que hay frente a mí. Hay algo extraño cayendo en mi espalda, es suave pero húmedo.

Cierro los ojos, confiando en un milagro.

Pero es en vano.

Yo... yo... ¿Aria? ¿Vas a esperarme?

A-Aria...

Todo lo que vivimos pasa frente a mis ojos y no puedo evitar soltar débiles lágrimas. Sí, ciertamente he sido un imbécil. Mi voluntad ha sido expuesta y yo no he podido superar la prueba con éxito. Pero, sólo me queda una cosa más en la cual puedo confiar y que espero me traiga un poco de paz.

_Padre, madre, por favor, recíbanme aunque no sea el hijo más ejemplar. Aria, donde sea que estés, espero que tú amor haya sido tan real como el mío y me rec_

* * *

**Notas de Glasses-chan:**

Buenas :eyes: Creo que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que publico algo por estos lares. Y curiosamente, es algo que tiene que ver con CCS y a la vez no directamente xD Si conocen el trabajo de las talentosas señoritas mel_kari (en Wattpad) y Sahure con su historia "Los Poderes de la Oscuridad" y su secuela y precuela, seguramente conocerán a los protagonistas de esta historia. Este AU es completamente diferente al mundo escrito por ambas y sigo con pena con ellas por tergiversar a Adalius de esta forma xD Y como dice el título, la historia tiene tres partes y un intermedio por allí... así que estaré compartiéndolo en los próximos días porque creo esta primera parte es demasiado larga (todas en realidad). Gracias de verdad si siguen leyendo esta nota xD

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la historia. No me maten :'v

P.D: Si aún no leen/siguen la historia de Los Poderes, se las recomiendo muchísimo. Pueden encontrarla en Wattpad en el perfil de mel_kari y en Fanfiction en el perfil de Sahure ;)

P.D 2: De nuevo, no me maten por dañar a Lan y Adalius (?) *comienza a huir*


	2. Intermezzo Quel Chagrin! Amant Désespéré

Dios. Por favor. No él. Que él no tenga que ver en esto.

Lo que la señorita Kinomoto me había dicho era demasiado coincidente con la situación de Lan. No estaba seguro de si se trataba de una mujer casada porque el siempre evadió el tema, pero siempre parecía incómodo con el mismo. Llegué a la conclusión de que si ocultaba su relación era porque era algo prohibido.

Lan nunca pareció estar atraído por otros sujetos, no al menos sexualmente. Así que dudaba que se tratara de un hombre.

Una mujer era lo más seguro. Pero, ¿Qué tal si se trataba de una menor? No. No podría ser posible. Lan tenía contacto con las casas de ricos, pero, dudo mucho que se haya atrevido a tocar a una niña. No es de esa clase de enfermos.

Maldición, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Lan. El que de repente haya aparecido esta mujer muerta y que justo ayer ella estuviera sola me hace temer aún más que ella sea la amante de mi amigo. Y peor aún, Lan está desaparecido desde ayer por la noche.

Maldición Lan, maldita sea. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me escuchaste, hombre?! ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije!

—No vayas —fueron mis palabras de anoche. Lan sin embargo estaba preparándose para salir cerca de las nueve y treinta. ¿Qué diablos podría hacer alguien a esa hora? Este lugar conoce de vida nocturna, pero, sólo para aquellos que tienen clase más alta que la nuestra. Y Lan no está ni por cerca en ese nivel.

—No molestes.

—¿Vas a decirme al menos a dónde irás?

—No. Tengo derecho a ser libre de tus interrogatorios, Shao. Es mi vida y yo decido qué hacer con ella.

—Suenas peor que un adolescente, imbécil. Haz perdido totalmente la razón. Sabes que te puedes encontrar al marido de la mujer y si los encuentra juntos, no quiero imaginar la tundra que te van a dar. Mañana vas a ser el titular de primera plana en el periódico local.

¿Por qué le dije eso? Al final, sí había alguien en primera plana o al menos lo estará en la edición de mañana. Y si se logra corroborar la información dada por la señorita Kinomoto…

¡Maldita sea!

—¡Li, el expediente de la señora Schmidt!

—¿Qué?

Me vuelvo a ver sorprendido a mi joven compañero. No tengo idea de en qué momento entró aquí y puedo ver en su rostro cómo me mira preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? No te ves como tú.

—No empieces, Eriol.

—Shaoran, no puedes mentirme. Inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás es mi trabajo. Para eso me pagan. Y de ello he aprendido muchísimo, así que por ello puedo decir que te veo demasiado ausente y que este caso no te ha afectado por simple casualidad. ¿Tú conocías a la señora?

—No, no la conocía.

No era mentira. Sólo la había visto una vez. Ella estaba hablando con Lan en el mercado y no se dieron cuenta de que los veía desde la lejanía.

Normalmente no sospecharía de una charla entre dos personas que no tienen nada en común, pero, el lenguaje corporal habla muchísimo más que las palabras y esa mujer y él no podían ser sólo dos personas hablando sin tener algo en común. Ella lo veía con demasiada atención como él a ella y aunque hubiera una gran multitud, ella no podía dejar de tocar a Lan casualmente. Puede que suene como un amigo celoso, pero, temía mucho por la vida de mi mejor amigo. Estaba consciente de que la familia Schmidt tenía un pasado con las grandes organizaciones, aunque no había nada comprobable con el esposo de la mujer, Adalius. Aparentemente, él es un buen hombre, bastante famoso en los negocios y por sus obras para con los orfanatos de los conventos de Londres.

Pero, un buen hombre siempre puede volverse malo al entrometerse con lo que le pertenece.

—Lo que dijo la chica, sobre la mujer y su amante. ¿No crees que fue el amante el que la mató?

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —pregunté, sin volverme a mi compañero. No puedo creer en esa posibilidad. No tiene sentido.

—No lo sé. Quizás se le salió el juego de las manos. Quizás la mujer lo dejó porque el esposo ya sospechaba algo… o lo descubriría tarde o temprano cuando su vientre empezara a crecer.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

No podría matarla por eso. No, no suena a Lan. Estaría emocionado, rogándole para que hicieran una vida juntos.

Pero, ¿Si ella deseó matar al niño y él se negó?

Dios, no puedo… no puedo pensar nada claro.

—¿Hay indicios de que la mujer estaba embarazada?

—Habrá que esperar el informe, pero, existe la posibilidad. Ella no era tan mayor, aún podía engendrar. Según sé, los Schmidt no tenían hijos porque el señor es infértil. Esto desde luego no es algo que vas a escuchar en cualquier parte, es un pequeño secreto que no quiere dejar saber.

Maldita sea. No.

No. No. No. No. No.

—Li, por un demonio, ¡¿Qué carajos sucede?!

—No es nada, Eriol. Deja de estar tras mi espalda torturándome. Parece que estás disfrutando esto más de lo que debes.

—Si no estás dispuesto a trabajar en el caso, retírate entonces. Estamos hablando de un caso muy delicado, de una de las familias más adineradas de la zona. Si no logramos resolver este caso, quedaremos como idiotas. Así que espero recuperes la postura y te muestres como un buen agente y dejes a un lado los problemas que traes contigo. Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces retírate.

—Tienes razón —dije, mirándole de reojo—. Lo mejor será retirarme.

Necesito encontrar respuestas. Y no aquí.

* * *

**Las notas usuales de Glasses-chan: **Buenis de nuevo xD En esta ocasión toca el intermedio (la parte más corta creo xD) de la historia, desde la perspectiva de otro personaje. La desesperación de Shaoran es bastante curiosa... ¿Creen que haya algo oculto por lo cuál está muy preocupado? ¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

PD: ¿Tienen alguna teoría sobre lo que está pasando? Glasses los estará leyendo...


	3. Acto 2: Le Prénom de la Fleur C'est Mort

Acto 2: Le Prénom de la Fleur c'est Mort

—¿Qué hizo con él? —la voz de esa chica se escuchaba ronca. Quizás habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en lo frío que ella quizás se ha resfriado. O quizás fueron los gritos de horror que dio temprano los que le dejaron la garganta destrozada.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Acaso quieres más heridas?

Ella sabía a qué me refería, aun así, no se volvió a verme.

—Quiero saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, si quiero sufrir, es mi problema.

Una risita amarga se escapa de mis labios. Me siento muy tranquilo, lo cual no es usual en mí cuando no estoy en mi usual fachada. Quizás sea ella la que me hace sentir así... ella sabe mucho, así que no tengo que fingir frente a ella. Pero, verla triste por ese sujeto me pone de muy mal humor. Estoy muy cansado hoy para castigarla de la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo, así que tendré que conformarme con decirle lo que quiere saber.

—Lo maté. Eso lo sabes.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó seria, sin mirarme ni un momento. La chica tenía estos momentos de confianza en los que me enfrentaba de forma pasiva agresiva y me encantaba que lo hiciera porque eso sólo me excitaba aún más. Era una especie de juego silencioso que nació de algún modo desconocido, pero, esta noche, no quería jugar en la forma típica. Sólo quería que ella dejara de tener esa cara de viuda recién enterada de la muerte de su marido porque el que ella quería ni siquiera la veía como mujer y tampoco la amaba. Me molestaba que le guardara luto a alguien a quién no se lo debía en absoluto.

—¿Estás segura de querer saber esa respuesta?

—Sí.

—Lo enterré vivo. Aunque, seguramente no vivió mucho tiempo después de que la tierra cayera sobre él. Ya le había disparado a cada miembro de su cuerpo, así que ya se habría desangrado lo suficientemente como para morir. Le di entierro al cuerpo, al menos deberías agradecerme eso.

—No voy a agradecerle a mi señor por haber matado a un hombre inocente.

Esa expresión de nuevo... ¿Qué tanto le habían visto a ese sujeto? No estaba celoso de él por lo que había hecho con ella... pero sí por hacer que ella le guardara luto sin ser nada.

—No es nada personal, mocoso.

Eso le había dicho antes de lanzarlo a la tumba clandestina que había hecho para él. Cuando él cayó, su cuerpo crujió que casi sentí pena por él, pero no iba a detenerme.

Había llenado aquel agujero de nuevo con tierra, aquello me había dejado exhausto. Temía haber arruinado mis zapatos, pero, temía aún más que estos pudieran tener evidencia de que había estado en un terreno en construcción lleno de lodo y estiércol, así que había decidido que mi pequeña cómplice me ayudara a deshacerme de la evidencia.

Para cuando terminé, el silencio de la noche comenzó a resonar en mis oídos. Era la segunda víctima de la noche y no sentía ningún remordimiento por ninguno de los dos.

Había buscado a Sakura en el motel en el que se había refugiado, pero, para mi sorpresa, decidió esperarme en un restaurante chino. Estaba a dos cuadras del motel donde me había dicho y de no ser porque de repente la vi mientras manejaba como loco, estaría perdido a estas horas. Quizás buscándola para que fuese la tercer víctima de la noche.

Aunque, puede serlo aún.

—¿Por qué rayos me esperabas aquí? —pregunté en voz alta, mirándola fijamente. Estaba limpiando mis zapatos con un paño en total silencio. Ese castigo era peor que el de las respuestas con confianza. Al menos esas se ponían candentes.

—Si usted se acercaba al motel, alguien podría informar que estuvo allí y si piensa mentir sobre su noche, eso le será de total desventaja.

Alcé una ceja ante el comentario.

—¿Eso debo tomarlo como una señal de preocupación?

—En absoluto. No quiero verme envuelta en el infierno que vendrá cuando encuentren a la señora. Aunque seguramente seré la primera a la que buscarán. Lo que me hace entonces pensar en que no tengo nada que perder y debería decir la verdad, para darle paz al espíritu de la señora y él.

Ah, Sakura...

—No eres idiota. Sabes que si vas a la policía y me delatas, yo también voy a hacerte trizas. Lo sabes muy bien, Sakura.

—¿Qué tal si yo estoy dispuesta a hablar?

—Primero, quedarías como mi cómplice puesto a que estás ayudándome a borrar evidencias. Segundo, si me hubieras querido delatar, entonces lo hubieses hecho mientras enterraba vivo a tú trágico amante. Mas sin embargo, estás aquí ayudándome.

—Puedo decirles que estoy bajo amenaza. Que mi señor estaba dispuesto a matarme pero lo había convencido de ayudarle para evitar el mismo destino de la señora y él.

—¿No vas a llamarlo nunca por su nombre? —pregunté curioso, recibiendo los zapatos de manos de ella.

—No. Ya lo hizo lo suficientemente miserable como para darle lo último que queda de él.

—Que lo defiendas con tanto ahínco sólo hace que quiera sacarlo de esa tumba y matarlo de nuevo. Además de desear darte una tundra por semejante estupidez.

—Es hora de que se vaya, señor. Seguramente está cansado y con lo que le espera en su casa, no va a dormir. Así que le sugiero se vaya a la fiesta de regreso y finja cansancio para comenzar a terminar esta farsa. Yo debo regresar al motel para evitar que el dueño me vea regresando y les cuente sobre eso a los malditos detectives.

Supongo que no había reparado en eso. Estaba tan concentrado en matar a Aria que no pensé en cómo todo esto vendría a resultar si había algo en el medio. No es que antes no haya logrado resolver cosas, pero, esta vez estaba involucrado directamente. Rayos, supongo que tendré que lidiar con el asunto de la mejor manera.

Empezando con Sakura.

Esa chica... esa chica sabe mucho. Y es una mujer despechada en estos momentos.

Puede tener miedo, pero, es capaz de hacer una tontería por el pobre diablo al que acabo de matar y eso no me es conveniente. Puedo matarla, pero, eso no tendría chiste. Admito que si hubiera tenido que elegir entre salvarle la vida a Aria o Sakura, hubiese escogido sin dudar a la última. La chica es, en un sentido no romántico, importante para mí. Aunque lo nuestro es una relación pasiva agresiva que por alguna razón encuentro divertida, interesante. En todo el sentido mórbido de la palabra.

—No puedo irme tan fácilmente dejando cabos sueltos, ¿Sabes?

Ella bufó por lo bajo. El cabello le caía perfectamente sobre el rostro a pesar de ser corto. Quería verla directamente sus ojos esmeraldas y ver qué tan honesta o buena actriz podía ser.

—Déjeme ver si entiendo. ¿Está esperando el momento perfecto para matarme?

No me miró. Eso me decepcionó. Su voz es neutra y eso me decepciona más. ¿Tendrá miedo o tendrá ese ataque de confianza repentino típico en ella?

—No pensarás que voy a dejar cabos sueltos después de cuidadosamente haber realizado mis crímenes, ¿O sí?

—Da igual en este punto.

—¿Entonces no te importa morir?

—¿No le asusta que eso sólo empeore las cosas? No estoy intentado abogar por mi miserable existencia, en absoluto. Sólo pienso en que quizás no ve más allá de las cosas. ¿Qué le asegura de que yo lo traje aquí para ayudarlo y no para tenderle una trampa? Podría haber llamado a la policía o quizás tal vez planeé cuidadosamente cómo asesinarlo y estos sean sus últimos segundos de vida antes de dispararle en la sien o apuñalarlo por la espalda. Las opciones son múltiples. Todas eficaces.

La lengua de esa chica quizás era lo que más me atraía de ella. Era capaz de retarme con palabras, mas no con su cuerpo. Era demasiado joven y débil para hacerlo. No estoy muy seguro de su edad, pero asumo a que está entre sus veinte y tantos. Su cuerpo es bastante delgado y un tanto desproporcionado, aunque eso es lo de menos en la cama. Tiene una perspectiva tan extraña y tan peculiar que me sorprende que sabiendo su jefe es líder de una organización criminal no ha puesto nunca objeción. Esta chica al contrario de su madre, es como una muñeca.

Aún recuerdo a su madre, la mujer era hermosa y mucho más proporcionada que la hija. Mi padre estaba demasiado obsesionado con ella y con su prima, pero ella fue más lista y se casó con un ricachón que la sacó de la miseria. La madre de Sakura sin embargo tuvo un romance con un don nadie que solía trabajar para mi padre y así fue como terminó siendo la prostituta personal de él. Cuando el esposo murió, quedó en la calle y mi padre le ofreció asilo en nuestro hogar con dos condiciones: que siguiera siendo su puta y que me vendiera a su hija. En aquel entonces, Sakura tenía doce años, yo tenía veintisiete, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque empezaba mis negocios y a hacerme un nombre para mí mismo. Y la primera vez que la vi, simplemente me hizo desearla. Le pregunté a mi padre sobre la madre y la niña que habían venido a verle en múltiples ocasiones y le pedí que me la entregara, ¿Qué uso podría tener para él teniendo a la flamante madre de Sakura? No tenía a Aria tampoco y estaba harto de buscarme una buena mujer para pasar el rato.

La madre accedió tan fácilmente que me dio un poco de lástima que olvidé tan pronto fue mía. Ella seguramente me odia, pero, me alegra mucho que a pesar del miedo y el odio tenga lealtad hacia mí. No me la merezco y lo sé perfectamente, pero, soy un maldito hijo de perra y eso no va a cambiarlo una chiquilla ágil como ella.

Ágil o no, la única cosa que no podía hacerle a Sakura Kinomoto era matarla. Simplemente no podía. Y quizás por eso la he convertido en varias cosas, para darle un nombre al valor desconocido que veo en ella. Y aunque ella me amenazara de mil y un formas, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no podíamos cruzar esa línea. Aunque yo deseara muchísimo que ella desapareciera y ella que yo me fuera al infierno porque me odiaba.

El comentario que había hecho me sacó una buena carcajada aunque no me divertía en absoluto el asunto.

—No voy a amenazarte más por hoy, ya que al fin y al cabo, sé que no harás nada al respecto. Y no es por falta de motivos, sólo no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? —preguntó, por fin mirándome con esos grandes ojos verdes suyos.

—No estarías aquí, justo ahora.

—Puedo mentir. Puedo decirle a la policía que me amenazó con matarme por ser única testigo del incidente y que colaboré por miedo a terminar como mi señora, pero, encontré el valor de huir a la primera oportunidad que se me presentara y así es como llego a denunciarlo.

Maldita sea. Si tan sólo no tuviera el maldito tiempo en mi contra y el cansancio matándome y quitándome la claridad para pensar en lo que debo hacer ahora, esa chica y yo estaríamos consumiéndonos el uno al otro. Yo al menos sí estaría disfrutando demasiado el momento.

—Eres una tonta, Sakura.

Ella no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a levantarse y tomar las cosas que estaban en el suelo. De repente, tomó una caja de cerillos y desapareció en la parte de atrás del mostrador.

No dejar evidencia. Chica lista.

—No miento sobre lo que digo, señor. Pero, creo que debería preocuparle más regresar ya antes de que alguien note su ausencia. Es casi medianoche, así que, es mejor que empiece a correr.

Y maldición que así debe ser. No dije nada, sólo salí del restaurante asegurándome de no encontrar a nadie. Casi dos horas me he ausentado, más sin embargo siento que ha pasado una eternidad.

Aún puedo sentir el cuerpo del chico bajo mi pie. Si cuatro disparos en cada miembro del cuerpo y haberlo enterrado vivo no lo mató, es porque definitivamente tiene gracia divina sobre él. Pero, de haberla tenido, no hubiera estado en mi casa hoy. Además, no creo que alguien que se haya desangrado por casi una hora sobreviva, en especial si cae de una altura considerable boca abajo y le cae tierra a montones en un terreno lejano, en plena construcción.

Él es un caso perdido. Nadie tiene interés en él. Al menos logré saber más antes de matarlo. No fue del todo una idea descabellada el mandarlo a seguir.

Ahora… ¿Qué pasaría conmigo cuando encuentren a Aria?

No sospecharían de mí, pero, ¿Tendría que interpretar el rol de marido abnegado y desesperado? Quizás.

Qué molestia.

Si dura poco, valdrá la pena haberme deshecho de la perra. Se lo merecía.

Me aseguré de dejar el auto que había prestado de que regreso en su lugar y entré en la parte trasera del edificio en el que se realizaba la fiesta. Fue una cuestión oportuna como todo el resto de la noche.

—Señor Schmidt, no lo había podido ver —me dijo alguien entre la multitud.

—He estado resolviendo asuntos de trabajo. Es una pena no poder disfrutar de estos eventos a totalidad, pero, trabajo es trabajo. Y si hay que hacer algo importante para mejorar, el momento es lo de menos. Es excepcionalmente placentero que mis socios coincidan conmigo. Le dejo la diversión a mis invitados, quienes son siempre bienvenidos.

No había evidencia que estuve en mi propia casa. Fue un tiro limpio. Sería un estúpido de no hacer las cosas tal y como he aprendido durante tanto tiempo.

Pero, ¿Por qué diablos me siento tan arrinconado?

Es una sensación vacía de gloria y derrota. No lo entiendo.

No es por ella. De eso estoy seguro.

¿Por el chico?

Posiblemente me haya excedido con él, pero, no es culpa lo que siento por él tampoco.

Sakura.

Ella sabe demasiado.

Esa pequeña sensación de nuevo de que estoy equivocándome por dejarla vivir.

¿Va a vengarse por todo lo que le he hecho? ¿Por amor a alguien que no soy yo?

—Habla.

Recordé cuando la hice hablar, lo enfurecido que estaba. Sus ojos color esmeralda me veían con pánico. Eso era perfecto, me encantaba ver el terror en su mirada. Pero me encantaba aún más hacerla llorar mientras la montaba.

—Se-señor… ¡Yo…! ¡Argh!

—Dime qué es lo que sabes.

—Yo no sé… ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor, clemencia! ¡No siga por favor!

—Habla o no me importa correrme mil veces. Hasta que no hables, no voy a soltarte. Estoy más que seguro de que tú sabes algo y vas a decírmelo. Fuiste vendida para mí para este propósito, pero me eras más útil de espía de mi mujer.

—¡Pero…! ¡Agh… augh… ahhh! ¡Señor, no más! ¡No sé nada! ¡Sólo he visto a la señora hablar con un mensajero, pero nada más!

El cabello de Sakura estaba enredado en mis dedos. La espalda de ella arqueada por mi agarre. Mi furia sólo crecía y crecía, sin reparar en lo que sucedería con ella.

—La señora y ese muchacho sólo han hablado un par de veces y es todo.

—¿Por qué la estás protegiendo? Sabes perfectamente que te conozco bien y sé cuando estás mintiéndome. Por algo te dejé con Aria. Así que quiero que respondas a mis dudas cuando _yo _te lo pida.

—No estoy protegiendo a nadie.

La sumisión en su mirada. Maldición. Sakura, eres tan fácil de leer.

—¿Es a él a quien proteges entonces?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirándome agobiada. Seguía empeñada en mentirme y odiaba que lo hiciera, en especial porque se trataba de otro hombre.

—¿Acaso te estás acostando con él?

—¡Deje de actuar como si le importara lo que yo hago! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Y bien! ¡La señora y él se entienden desde hace un tiempo! ¡¿Eso es lo que quería saber?!

Lancé a Sakura sobre la cama, dejándola expuesta en totalidad. Estaba tan molesta que me era difícil resistirme por mucho.

—Continua, por favor.

—¿Qué más quiere que le diga?

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? ¿Acaso han hecho algo frente a ti?

—No, la señora me mandaba a hacer cosas cada vez que se veían. Además, creo que es suficiente prueba el haberlos visto salir de la bodega varias veces. La primera vez fue durante el aguacero. Nos quedamos a medio camino de regreso a la mansión y para cuando la lluvia se calmó, decidimos regresar. La muchedumbre me dijo que no habían visto a la señora y recordé que ella iba a estar en el jardín, había traído nuevas semillas de girasoles para sembrar. Fui a buscarla a la bodega, pero, entonces escuché gritos. No quise entrar y sólo esperé y entonces salió ella. No mucho después, salió él por su camino. No había nadie más cuando yo entré, así que, ¿Qué es lo que nos queda? Un rumor puede ser peligroso, pero las evidencias son claras. Encerrarse con alguien en una bodega alejada de todo sin un propósito suena sospechoso.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con él? ¿Por qué tenías que rebajarte a tanto por él?

—Nada, señor.

—No creas que no voy a castigarte si no me dices la verdad, Sakura. Eventualmente voy a descubrirlo.

—No hay nada qué decir.

Esa jodida determinación me encanta de ella. Pero es esa misma determinación la que me respondió el porqué de tanta abnegación.

—Sientes algo por él, ¿No es verdad?

Eso es para mí imperdonable. Y le hice pagar el precio por ello.

Pero, ¿Haberlo hecho me haría pagar un infierno a mí?

Sakura…

Maldita sea, no debería estar pensando en ella.

Casi llegaba la medianoche y con ello, me despedía de tanto invitado podía de forma jovial. Algunos de mis socios se habían estado divirtiendo con ciertas sorpresas que tenía para ellos del mundo subterráneo que ni siquiera notaron mi ausencia durante tanto tiempo. Los malditos puercos me daban miles de gracias por la invitación y esperaban que volviese a haber una nueva fiesta pronto.

No puedo culparlos, la vida en el hogar puede ser frustrante y es acá donde dejan fluir las más bajas pasiones que les son servidas en bandeja de plata. Tenía comprados a mis socios, tenía comprados a mis invitados aunque ellos no tuvieran idea de ello. Sabían que Aria estaba enferma en casa, sabían el porqué de su ausencia. Sabían que yo había estado allí en la velada disculpándome con cada uno de ellos por la ausencia de mi flamante mujer.

¿Por qué demonios siento esta incertidumbre?

La incertidumbre ciertamente tiene el nombre de una flor.

Ella no puede traicionarme, ¿O sí? Ella no es como Aria, ¿No es así?

¿Por qué demonios estoy tan preocupado?

El camino hacia mi hogar sólo me daba más ansiedad. Tenía la leve sensación de que había sido traicionado. De que sería el hazmerreír de la organización por una mujer.

Sin embargo, no fue así. El silencio espectral de mi hogar me hizo saber que no había sido demandado aún.

—Empezaremos a guardar las cosas, señor. ¿Hay algo más que desee esta noche?

—No, muchas gracias. Ha sido una velada muy movida y aprecio mucho el trabajo que todos han hecho. Se los agradezco, puedo casi asegurar que esta fiesta ha sido un éxito.

La fachada ante todo.

Mis empleados aplaudieron mi discurso y agradecieron por el mismo. Una mucama me preguntó si debía ir a ver a la señora, a lo que me negué diciendo que ella me había dicho que tomaría medicamentos para dormir y que seguramente estaba descansando. Le dije que si ella estaba despierta o llegaba a despertar, le haría saber si necesitaba algo. Ella amablemente asintió mientras se alejaba. Yo seguía fingiendo cansancio, aunque parte de mí sí lo había sentido.

Tenía dos posibles rutas: que alguien la encontrara o que fuese yo quien la encontrara muerta en los aposentos. Y me pareció más natural el ser yo quien pusiera un último acto en función. Sería mucho más natural el que yo fuese a mi habitación, olvidadizo de lo que había sucedido porque nunca estuve allí, acercándome a paso furtivo para evitar alertarla a ella de mis pasos.

Cada paso que daba me recordaba el instante que tanto había anhelado esa noche.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pude escuchar las risas cómplices que salieron de los labios de ella. Tan olvidadiza de mí que no esperaba mi llegada.

Si abría esa puerta, tenía que dar el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Yo debía ser el héroe desdichado que sufriría por la pérdida de su amada.

Si abro la puerta, empezará el último infierno. Pero, me habré librado del mismísimo diablo si desempeñaba mi papel con éxito.

La puerta de madera de caoba crujió levemente y los sonidos fantasmagóricos de los gritos de ambos amantes fueron liberados. Tal y como lo recordaba, ella estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, su espalda encorvada contra la pared y sus piernas abiertas cuando ya no tuvieron voluntad propia. En medio de su amplia frente, dibujada en el centro estaba una bala y la sangre que había teñido la fina alfombra de seda y la pared se había vuelto más oscura y más amplia.

No di un paso más, sólo dejé que mi imaginación volara hacia la única persona que para mis ojos era inmune. En lugar de ojos grises bien abiertos sin luz me imaginé un par de ojos color verde esmeralda. Vi en el lugar de Aria a una joven de unos veintitantos años, bastante delgada y con el cabello bastante corto. Me imaginé a mí mismo viendo cómo le arrebataban la vida y eso me hizo estremecerme lo suficiente para dar un grito de dolor verdadero.

La razón, sigo desconociéndola.

O quizás la sé, pero no me veré forzado a admitirla aunque sea a mí mismo.

Grité tanto pude y eso alertó a los sirvientes que rápidamente corrieron a mi encuentro. Yo yacía sobre el suelo de rodillas, con el rostro pálido. Gritos en diferentes tonos y volúmenes se hicieron escuchar y supe entonces que mi obra maestra había sido un éxito. La obra había sido comprada por los espectadores y yo, el protagonista principal, les había hecho creer en mi inocencia con lágrimas falsas.

—¡Llamen a la policía! —grité—. ¡Llámenla! ¡Aria! ¡¿Por qué?! —grité desesperadamente.

Los sirvientes lloraban a la par mía y podía ver reflejado en su rostro el terror y la confusión sobre lo que había pasado. Nadie podía esperárselo, la señora estaba sola en casa.

¿Quién sería capaz de matar a una fina dama como Aria Schmidt?

Si tan sólo pudieran escucharme reír en estos momentos…

Mientras llegaba la policía, permanecí en la puerta de la habitación, viéndola detalladamente en caso de que haya olvidado algún detalle. Pero, todo había sido tan perfecto…

Detrás de la puerta, la escuché reírse, mas no había escuchado la voz del ingenuo que estaba con ella en la cama. Había entrado de golpe, mirándola con diversión cuando ella se sobresaltó y se cubrió inútilmente el cuerpo. Ya había terminado, se había puesto la ropa interior de nuevo, él sin embargo seguía jugueteando con los senos desnudos de ella.

La primera vez que vi al mocoso no pude evitar reírme. Ella me miró furiosa, se colocó tan rápido pudo el camisón blanco con rosa que tanto amaba.

—¿No pudiste encontrar algo mejor?

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

—Déjame ver si he entendido. Tú eres la que está engañándome, teniendo sexo con otro en mí propia cama, ¿Y te atreves a hacerte la ofendida? —pregunté con sarna. Aria se ajustó el camisón, levantándose de la cama.

—Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí entonces? ¿Por qué vienes a arruinar mi diversión?

—Aria… —dijo el mocoso. Había entendido rápidamente el por qué a ella le gustaba como juguete. El chico estaba en la palma de su mano, eso lo demostró hasta su último aliento. Tenía miedo, pero aún así, seguía viéndola con abnegación, como buen perro faldero.

—No digas nada. Y en cuanto a ti —dijo ella volviéndose a mí—, no deberías estar aquí. Así que es mejor que te vayas. Si quieres discutir esto, hazlo al regresar.

Aria rodeó la cama, acercándose a la mesa de noche. Esos fueron los últimos pasos que ella dio.

—Sabes perfectamente que hay un precio a pagar por la traición, _mio cara. __Io voglio vedere la bella morte nei tuoi occhi._

—_Non essere ridicolo ! __Io sono la figlia di uno dei tuoi padrone, e, per questo motivo, tu non puoi toccarmi._

Si tan sólo ella supiera que mi padre mató al suyo por la misma razón que voy a matarla a ella. La traición no se perdona, se paga. Esa es la ley del bajo mundo. Ella la conoce bien, puesto que su padre fue parte de esta organización, pero, pensó equívocamente que en Inglaterra aceptaríamos los juegos sucios de Italia. Y terminó bajo nuestra ala por el cariño de mi padre a ella.

Lo lamento mucho, padre. Pero, esta es la ley que usted mismo me mostró.

—_Davvero?! Chi è ridicola ora? _—dicho esto, sólo me tomó un segundo sacar el arma de mi saco y apuntarle. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo para mirarme y abrir la boca para decir palabras que ya no saldrían más—. _Addio, mio amore!_

La bala corrió en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, ella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de moverse más que unos pequeños milímetros cuando la bala le perforó el cráneo y la empujó contra la pared que se llenó de sangre. Su cuerpo sin vida corrió lentamente hasta caer y sus ojos grises me miraron con odio incluso hasta cuando se quedaron sin vida.

Dos gritos se escucharon entonces en la habitación. El del muchacho y uno que hizo que me corriera la sangre rápidamente a la cabeza.

El grito de una joven que quiso ahogarlo con ambas manos puestas en la boca. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y estaba al borde del colapso. De sus manos cayó un pedazo de tronco grueso y este al caer hizo un estruendo que liberó la tensión. A partir de ese momento, todo fue silencio.

—Mierda —susurré. Sakura estaba parada afuera de la habitación, viéndome con horror desde el pasillo. El joven se volvió horrorizado a ella, mirándola con cierta atención que no reconocí.

—Sakura… —dijo él, poniéndose de pie. Él también estaba temblando, pero, a diferencia de ella, él estaba poseído por la rabia—. Sakura… no… no deberías estar aquí… este sujeto… ¡Este sujeto…! —él me volvió a ver y pude ver cómo ardía en deseos de estamparme contra la pared también con miles de balas.

—Aria —rogué horas antes. Por algún motivo, verlo a él me recordó a mí en ese preciso instante. Quizás porque en realidad no quería matarla o porque no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

—Adalius, por favor. Esta noche no. No me siento bien. Voy a tomarme unas buenas píldoras y me dormiré. En serio, no me siento bien. Le he dado la noche libre a Sakura porque no tiene caso que me atienda si voy a estar dormida. Sólo se encargará de darme los fármacos e irse a descansar después.

No estaba enferma. Sólo estaba buscando excusas.

—Pero sin ti allí, Aria…

—Vas a estar bien. Además, si en la fiesta habrá reunión con tus colegas, no tiene caso que vaya. Vas a dejarme abandonada con ese montón de ricachonas celosas de no tener nada de valor por idiotas. Siempre es lo mismo con ellas.

—¿Estás segura de no querer cambiar de parecer?

Si hubieras cambiado de parecer, habrías vivido una noche más, querida.

—No, amor. Estoy segura. En verdad, sólo quiero descansar.

Y eso es lo que te acabo de dar.

—¡Sakura, huye! —fue lo que gritó él antes de volverse hacia mí. Sólo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de caer desplomado frente a mis pies. Sakura le había asestado un firme golpe con el pedazo de madera que había dejado caer.

Eso me había traído a la realidad.

—Agradezco que me salvaras, pero, ¡¿Tú qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Acaso venías a hacer lo mismo que yo?!

—¡No sea ridículo! ¡Vine para asegurarme de que la señora no dejara rastros! ¡Sabía que él vendría aquí! ¡Yo lo sabía, por un demonio! ¡Quería asegurarme de que no hubiera pistas de él aquí y justamente tuvo que encontrarlo! ¡Por amor a lo sagrado!

—¡¿Qué haces con ese leño?! —pregunté ofendido. Ella se limitó a verme furiosa, corriendo por la ropa del chico.

—¡Escuché gritos! ¡No sabía qué estaba sucediendo! Si había alguien desconocido en la casa, al menos podría haberme defendido y a ella, ¡Pero jamás me imaginé que iba a llegar a estos extremos!

—No sabes nada, Kinomoto. Tú no debías estar aquí esta noche. Pero, supongo que no vas a huir a contarle a nadie lo que has visto. Tú misma me acabas de entregar al muchacho en bandeja de plata.

Él estaba prácticamente muerto desde ese momento. Desde que quiso defender a la chica que lo entregó a su peor pesadilla. Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a intentar de forma torpe vestir al chico. Yo sin embargo no tenía tiempo para esas formalidades, lo tomé del cabello para arrastrar su cuerpo.

—¡Espere!

—¿Vas a ayudarme o tendré que llevarlo así hasta el auto?

—¡¿Qué va a hacer con él?!

—¡Eso no te incumbe, pequeña idiota! ¡Si vas a ayudarme, apresúrate! Sólo tienes una salida si es que aprecias tú mísera existencia —le había dicho a Sakura en el calor del momento—. O me ayudas con tú amiguito o te quedas al lado de tú señora… acompañándola en su mismo destino desde luego.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero supo decidir en cuestión de segundos.

—No lo lleve así, voy a ayudarle a cargarlo, pero por favor, no lo lleve arrastrado como si fuera un animal.

—¡Apresúrate entonces! —grité, tomando al muchacho de los brazos. Sakura se irguió rápidamente y tomó sus miembros inferiores, llevándolo conmigo. Le había parecido bien colocar sobre él el trozo de madera que sacó de la chimenea. Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, dejó caer con cuidado los pies del chico, llevándose el leño con ella—. ¡Pero qué demonios haces!

—No quedó en él rastro de sangre. Mi golpe fue fuerte, pero no contundente. Además, si usted le prende llamas a esto, no hay evidencia. Van a examinar la escena de la señora, no la del recuerdo vacío de La… de él.

Lista.

—Muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo —ordené.

Eso había sucedido en la casa. Y moverme dentro de ella sólo me hacía recordar cada instante de forma vívida. Seguía analizando cada repetición y seguía llegando a la conclusión de que no había error cometido. De no haber estado Sakura esta noche, quizás no hubiera salido todo como esperaba.

—Señor Schmidt, la policía ha llegado —me avisó una mucama. Le di una última mirada al cuerpo vacío de Aria, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Había sido benevolente, hubiese sido más cruel matarla lentamente. Pero, en lugar de ello, le ofrecí una muerte justa y rápida.

Caminé hacia la sala de estar no sin antes cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. No entraría allí nunca más.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —le pregunté a la chica de ojos verdes. Ella me miró espantada.

—No puedo ir con usted. Si yo estoy mucho tiempo alejada del hotel, van a sospechar. Si el recepcionista descubre que no estoy dormida en mi habitación y cuestionan mis coartadas, voy a ser la primera en caer. Así que espero me deje regresar al motel Napolitan para poder poner todo en orden. Si tiene dudas, después de lo que haga puede buscarme allí.

—¿Cómo se supone que crea en ti?

—Le acabo de entregar algo precioso para mí. Eso debería ser suficiente prueba de lealtad —soltó ella, mirándome con desprecio y determinación. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella y no pude evitar rendirme ante ellos. El muchacho iba aún inconsciente, así que decidí que el lugar que había escogido para mi flamante mujer, sería la última morada de él.

Había planeado la muerte de Aria por días. En mi cabeza, yo la mataría estrangulándola y la enterraría lejos para así evitarme problemas. Diría que esa noche ella había huido y que desconocía su paradero. Llevaba el arma por si tenía que amenazarla, mas no imaginé que haría uso de ella para mi fin. La haría desaparecer para no tener que estar en medio del circo de policías, detectives y prensa, pero, ese pequeño y leve detalle arruinó todo, la aparición del amante.

El lugar donde enterré al chico es propiedad de otro de los primos dentro de la organización. Tiene una construcción en el lugar, así que sería más fácil aún que nadie jamás lo encontrara. Manejé durante unos largos minutos hacia el sur de Londres, no recordaba bien el nombre del lugar. Aquello parecía una granja descuidada (que en realidad eso era) y era el sitio perfecto para hacer desaparecer a alguien.

Al chico de cabellos azulados lo desperté con cuatro balazos, uno en cada miembro de su cuerpo. Se retorció de dolor y dio gritos patéticos que sonaron peor que chillidos de mujer.

—¡Mátame de una vez, maldito!

—No comas ansias. Que eventualmente, ese será tú destino de todas maneras.

Le di una hora, una hora para desangrarse. En esa hora, aproveché a hacer la tumba en la que reposaría por el resto de la eternidad. Durante esa larga hora, él no dijo nada, sólo daba chillidos ocasionales. Esperé y cuando por fin llegó la hora, no dudé en burlarme de su inocencia y estupidez. Él pareció no entenderlo, pero, eso ya no era mi problema.

Le di una patada que lo hizo rodar y caer en picada. Y aún vivo, decidí comenzar a echar tierra sobre él. El tiempo estaba en mi contra y no podía permitirme más errores.

—Señor Schmidt, ¿Tiene alguna idea de alguien que pudo haber amenazado a su familia?

La voz del joven detective me hizo regresar a la realidad. Era muy joven, me sorprendía porque tendría quizás la misma edad del amante de mi mujer.

—No. En realidad siempre hemos sido amigables con todos. No conozco a alguien que no adorara a mi esposa. Ella siempre fue muy dedicada y entregada.

—¿Hay alguien de quien tenga sospechas?

—No, en realidad no. Jamás creí que regresaría de una gran fiesta para encontrarme con la desgracia.

—Haremos las investigaciones preliminares, señor Schmidt. Si encontramos algo inusual, se lo haremos saber. De verdad, lamento mucho su pérdida —terminó de decirme el detective. Me pareció curioso el color de sus ojos. Eran color ámbar, casi recordándome a mis propios ojos dorados. La inocencia de este joven llenó mi alma de tranquilidad.

Yo había sido un excelente protagonista. Y ahora, todos habían disfrutado de la mejor función que pude haber dado.

* * *

*Inserte notas innecesarias aquí*

Bueno, llegamos al segundo acto, lo que significa que el próximo acto es el final. Adalius es malvado hasta los huesos... pero no nos quejamos (?). ¿En qué terminará esto? ¿Descubrirán la verdad? ¿Lan y Aria valieron madres? No se pierdan el próximo episodio de... Ok, no xD ¡Nos leemos en el próximo acto!


	4. Acto 3: Le Grand Finale D'Adalius

Acto 3: Le Grand Finale D'Adalius

—Tú eras la dama de compañía de la señora Schmidt, ¿Correcto?

—Así es.

—¿Qué sucedió esa noche? ¿Por qué no le hacías compañía a tú señora?

Sakura Kinomoto estaba harta. El detective de ojos ámbar era demasiado intenso, demasiado persuasivo. Demasiado listo. Sabía que su voluntad no permanecería durante mucho intacta y que él tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad a como diera lugar.

—Ya se lo he dicho, la señora me pidió irme.

—¿Conoce los motivos, señorita Kinomoto?

—¡Ya me hizo esta entrevista tres veces, detective! ¿Por qué insiste conmigo? ¿Piensa que yo maté a mi señora?

—No estoy acusándola, señorita Kinomoto...

—¡Claro que lo está! ¡Usted intenta persuadirme hasta que diga algo que pueda comprometerme! ¡¿Y sabe qué?! ¡En efecto! ¡Hay algo que estoy ocultando! ¡Mi señora me pidió irme esa noche porque tenía un amorío con un chico más joven! ¡Ella quería que la dejara sola para poder disfrutar su intimidad con ese muchacho! ¡¿Tiene una idea de lo que va a pasarme si mi señor se entera de lo que acabo de decirle?! ¡Yo quedo como traidora entre los dos! ¡Me marché esa noche a dormir a un motel porque no podía soportar escuchar cómo la señora era infiel! ¡¿Tiene idea de cómo es fingir frente a otra persona a la que se le debe respeto por ser quien le da pan y techo?!

Sakura comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente, entre jadeos y gruesas lágrimas amenazando con salir. El joven detective se vio entonces presionado a no decir palabra alguna, preocupado de que la chica fuera a desmayarse. Sus chillidos violentos y desesperados seguían creciendo por el inminente castigo que le llegaría a ella al salir de la sala. Estaba segura de que pronto ella y Lan se iban a encontrar en el infierno, cuando su jefe pusiera fin a su vida así como lo había hecho con los amantes.

—Señorita Kinomoto, si no puede continuar ahora, podríamos seguir después...

—¡No! ¡Quiero ponerle fin a esto ya! —dijo determinada la joven de ojos esmeralda—. La señora tenía un romance con un joven y cada vez que se veía con él me enviaba lejos para poder cubrirse las espaldas. Aunque sabía que yo no diría nada por miedo, siempre fue cautelosa. Pero, muchas veces decidió ser intrépida, no le importaba que estuviera yo frente a ella y el joven y tener sus amoríos frente a mis narices. Yo no podía quedarme así y desde entonces decidí yo misma marcharme y hacer otras actividades para no darme cuenta de lo que ella hacía. Tenía miedo de que si el señor me llegase a preguntar qué sucedía con su esposa, yo no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para negarle las respuestas y por ello me alejaba e incluso pedí ya no ser la dama de compañía de la señora. Pero ella se negó, quizás porque sabía que yo conocía muchos de sus secretos y desconfiaba de mí aunque no le diera motivos para hacerlo.

El detective se limitó a mirar a la joven con cierta pena, quizás no había reparado en el hecho de que la chica era una sirvienta más y que era objeto de abusos. La forma en la que ella se veía allí tan frágil y tímida le hizo detenerse.

—Esa noche, la señora simplemente dijo que tenía la noche libre y supuse que se vería con el joven, dado a que el señor estaba en una reunión de negocios importante, que se realizaría en la fiesta de presentación de un nuevo negocio. Yo decidí caminar por los rumbos y llegué al restaurante XienPou, donde pasé hasta las diez cuando los tragos de sake comenzaron a hacerme efecto. Luego me fui al motel a descansar y no supe qué fue de mí hasta la mañana siguiente cuando desperté tarde y con la noticia de que mi señora había sido asesinada en su hogar.

—¿Estás segura de no haber salido después de que ingresaste a descansar?

—Desde luego. No suelo beber, mi trabajo me lo impide al ser tan extenso en horas. Ese día decidí hacerlo por alguna razón y no creí que soportaría más del segundo trago, pero, todo comenzó a darme vueltas después de una hora y por eso decidí dormir y caí en un sueño pesado que no escuché ni siquiera mi alarma estruendosa. Estaba perdida completamente. Incluso, el señor de la recepción tuvo que ayudarme cuando llegué porque no sabía cómo abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya veo.

—Lamento mucho que no me crea, detective Li. Pero, no hubiese tocado jamás a mi señora. Además del respeto y la gratitud, las personas con mucho dinero pueden ser peligrosas. Mi señora quería ocultarse incluso de una sirvienta cualquiera para evitarse el mal sabor de boca de hacerla pagar por silencio. Yo no podría haberle jamás disparado, no tengo el valor para siquiera renunciar a mi trabajo cuando lo rechazo tanto.

—¿Alguna vez has sufrido de abusos, señorita Kinomoto?

—Lo típico, nada que me sorprenda. Pero conozco a otras que no tuvieron suerte, jóvenes de otras casas que no volvieron a ser las mismas. Y no quería que eso me pasara y la señora hasta cierto punto agradecía que fuera tan discreta con su situación.

Shaoran Li ya no sabía qué más preguntar. Las coartadas de Sakura eran perfectas y el miedo en su mirada era tan real que ninguna actriz por más talentosa que fuera podría demostrarlo. Él suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros en frustración.

_Lan, ¿Qué estupidez habrás hecho? No quiero creer que esto lo hiciste tú. Pero, me estoy quedando sin opciones. Y que hayas desaparecido sólo lo empeora._

_Lan... ¿Qué hiciste?_

Li volvió sus ojos a la joven, dejando salir un suspiro profundo.

—Esto es todo, señorita Kinomoto. Puede irse.

—Lamento mucho que no hayas podido encontrar en mi al culpable, detective. Puedo ver tú frustración.

El de ojos ámbar sonrió, mirándola divertido.

—No es nada personal, señorita. Es sólo que hay ciertas injusticias que no podemos resolver. Y escuchar de ellas me hace enfermar.

—Se vive con ello —fue la respuesta de la chica. Haberlo dicho con un rostro tan sereno hizo que Shaoran se estremeciera. ¿En realidad podía alguien vivir así por el resto de sus días?

Después de firmar su declaración, Sakura tomó sus cosas, preparándose para huir lejos de allí. La voz potente del detective sin embargo la detuvo cuando su mano estaba ya en el pomo de la puerta.

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Le importa si le hago una última pregunta?

Sakura alzó una ceja, aquello no le sorprendió.

—Dígame.

—¿Conocía usted al joven con el que su señora tenía el romance?

—No. Como le dije, la señora era muy discreta. Alguna vez le habré visto de espaldas al joven, pero nunca conocí más que eso. Seguramente en las pertenencias de la señora debe haber cartas que él le hacía. Eso lo sé porque ella hablaba de lo feliz que la hacía el detalle.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias y buena suerte con todo.

—No es nada —respondió la joven, abriendo la puerta tranquilamente. Si ella se alteraba allí mismo, su perfecta caracterización sufrida se caería en pedazos.

Haber negado a Lan sin embargo había sido doloroso. Sabía que para estas horas él ya habría pasado a mejor vida y si él podía verla desde las alturas o desde cualquier otro lugar, seguramente estaba avergonzado de ella por cobarde y cómplice de un crimen doble. Pero, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Su señor la estaba esperando afuera de la comisaría, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión de fastidio. Al verla a ella, rápidamente la tomó del brazo y corrió a pasos agigantados, antes de que el molesto detective pudiera verlos. Estaba harto del mismo interrogatorio y de su fachada de esposo sorprendido y abnegado. Estaba cansado de las entrevistas y de los guardias que habían puesto como su sombra. De haber sabido que el asunto de Aria iba a ser tan tedioso, hubiera considerado matarla en otro lugar y en otro momento. Pero, pecaba de impaciencia. Y estaba tan ansioso de volver a su esposa un hermoso cadáver que estaba dispuesto a pagar su error para aprender a no dejarse llevar la próxima vez que asesinara a alguien.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del fondo, Adalius lanzó a la joven contra la pared, sin importarle el crujido de su delgado cuerpo. Sakura apenas logró cerrar los ojos, Adalius ya tenía sus manos atrapadas con una de sus manos y la otra no había dudado en correr rápidamente a las caderas de la chica. La joven entonces se preguntó si su señor sería capaz de tomarla por la fuerza en un lugar tan expuesto y en el que no podría justificarse de alguien encontrarlos, excepto claro si la magia del dinero y poder eran utilizados.

Pensó en el detective Li.

¿Él sería capaz de permitirle hacer eso? No le parecía posible, pero, así había pensado de muchos otros que permitieron cosas terribles.

Para cuando abrió sus ojos, los dorados ojos de su señor la miraban con deseo y furia. Estaba casi segura de que a él no le importaría que eso fuera una comisaría, tocarla debajo de su falda nunca había sido una dificultad para él. Sin importarle que Sakura tuviera doce años cuando su madre se la vendió al señor Schmidt padre, su destino fue manchado. Adalius no dudó ni un segundo en hacerla suya, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de otra criada más.

Aunque esta tenía algo especial que no le permitía tocarla en otros aspectos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —susurró él, sin quitar la mano de su cadera. El tono en su voz era demasiado peligroso, pero, Sakura había decidido responderle de igual forma. Ella también tenía poder y quería disfrutarlo antes de tener un final fatal como el de los amantes.

—Él sólo quería conocer mi versión de los hechos. El detective juraba que yo era la asesina de la señora Aria, pero luego de contarle mi versión de los hechos, supo que era ridículo que yo fuese la autora.

—¡¿Hablaste de lo que viste esa noche?!

—¡No sea ridículo! ¡Si yo hablo, yo también me hundo! ¡Desde luego que no iba a decirle qué fue lo que vi y a quienes vi!

El rubio se sentía excitado. Jamás había visto a Sakura siendo tan desafiante. Y sino fuese porque seguramente lo estaban buscando los guardias y porque no había podido llevarla a un mejor lugar, ya estaría haciéndola suya como era costumbre. Tuvo que conformarse con tocar un muslo debajo de la falda, deteniéndose antes de que su autocontrol se fuera al carajo.

La joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar rendirse al sentir la mano de Adalius en su pierna. Seguía siendo el objeto favorito de su señor y al final siempre lograba dominarla aunque ella intentara rebelarse contra él. El sabor del poder de dominancia fue efímero, pero al menos había disfrutado verle el rostro lleno de terror. Aunque también, se sentía extraña de una forma desconocida, por haber visto cómo su mirada lasciva se intensificaba a medida ella le gritaba.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —preguntó él, susurrando aún más molesto.

—¡Tuve que hablar sobre el romance de la señora! ¡De otra forma jamás me hubiera quitado al maldito detective de mis espaldas! ¡Estoy segura de que él había visto que mentía y quería que dijera la verdad a toda costa! ¡No fui capaz de inventar nada más!

Adalius comenzó a reír, soltando abruptamente a la chica. Ella tomó una muñeca dentro de su mano, en un intento fallido para aliviar el dolor. Comenzó a dar vueltas, riendo de histeria.

—¿Crees que esa historia se iba a poder ocultar? Iban a averiguarlo de todas maneras. Además, no es como si eso fuera inconveniente. Aunque sea un dolor en el culo, puedo jugarme la carta de marido abnegado que busca justicia por su mujer. Y con lo que tú les has dicho, no podrán sentir más que simpatía por mí. Esa perra quedará como una maldita frente a los ojos del mundo y yo quedaré libre de culpas. Pensarán que su amante la mató por una y miles de razones posibles y eso es demasiado conveniente para mí. No podrán comprobar que yo sabía sobre el amorío de esa perra con ese mensajero de pacotilla, así que no podrán señalarme como sospechoso. ¿Qué motivo podría tener yo de asesinarla si lo único que siempre busqué fue el bienestar de ella?

Sakura comenzó a reír, a sabiendas que eso podía traerle problemas. Pero, le fue imposible parar al ver lo estratégico del juego de su señor. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella le confesaba al detective Li sobre el crimen de esa noche, pero, su silencio de aquel momento fue más que suficiente. Además, ella compartía parte de ese plan siniestro. ¿Para qué pedir justicia por Lan o su señora? Ambos eran igual de descarados y mal afortunados. En el más allá podrían continuar con lo que aquí dejaron pendiente... si es que había oportunidad para ellos.

—Me sorprende que te rías de esto.

—No me río de la situación, no malinterprete, señor —respondió la chica sin mirarlo—. Pero, usted es demasiado brillante y frívolo que debo decir que estoy más preocupada por cómo rayos piensan solucionar este caso que no va a llevarlos a ninguna parte y no por saber que estoy al lado de un sociópata de primera.

—Estás de muy buen ánimo. Sabes que una criada como tú no puede hablarme así.

—Estoy consciente. Pero quería disfrutar el momento antes de que nuestra repentina alianza termine.

Adalius sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercándose a la chica. Ésta se vio rodeada por dos brazos fuertes, uno a cada lado de ella, impidiéndole ver más allá de un par de ojos color dorado. Deseaba tanto que la Sakura intrépida de hace segundos apareciera, pero ver los ojos de su señor la hacían sentir débil, indefensa. _Sumisa._

—Por tú bien, espero que no digas ni una palabra de esto jamás. Nunca en tú vida mísera si es que la aprecias —dijo con un gesto sombrío el rubio. Sakura automáticamente bajó su mirada, aterrada de recibir un golpe de su jefe como ya era costumbre cuando éste se alejó. Él sin embargo comenzó a reír al ver cómo tenía tan natural el poder en sus manos. Todo era perfecto, era intocable.

—No... no se preocupe, señor.

—No te preocupes, muñeca. Sabes que si tienes lealtad para mí, no habrá forma de que algo malo te suceda.

—¿Será eso verdad? —aquello había salido involuntariamente de sus labios. Pero había sido dicho en un tono tan bajo que Adalius en medio de su alarde no pareció haberse dado cuenta.

—Sin la perra de Aria de por medio, ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser mía y vivir llena de comodidades. Con tú belleza, nadie creería jamás que eres una simple sirvienta.

La propuesta repentina la hizo estremecerse. Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero se limitó a responder con toda la cortesía del mundo.

—Con todo respeto señor, preferiría regresar a mi ciudad natal. La señora ha muerto, así que preferiría buscarme mi propio camino, lejos de todo esto. Eso además es conveniente para usted. El detective Li está siendo demasiado insistente conmigo y prefiero mantenerme al margen.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tú sigues siendo _mí _propiedad, Sakura Kinomoto. Y como mí propiedad, no tienes derecho a decidir por tú cuenta. Más sin embargo, si hay algo que admiro de ti es la forma tan estratégica con la que piensas. No dejas cabos sueltos y si los hay, siempre encuentras solución. Dejarte ir es desde luego una pena, dado a que no me he encontrado tampoco con alguien que sepa satisfacerme tan bien como tú. Pero, no puedo argumentar nada contra tú lógica. Más sin embargo, me complace la lealtad hacia conmigo, Sakura... —para cuando Adalius terminó su oración, Sakura yacía en medio de sus brazos, sintiendo como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho. Sabía de la naturaleza de Adalius y aquello sólo podía dirigirle a dos panoramas posibles: su muerte o el último gran festejo con su cuerpo y ambas opciones eran igual de nefastas. Odiaba lo mucho que disfrutaba verla llorar mientras la poseía descontroladamente y se odiaba a sí misma por no haber tenido la determinación y el valor necesario de haberle hecho pagar con sangre las vergüenzas cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Y aunque su señora había sido de lo más generosa con ella, no podía perdonarle que ella le arrebatara al único hombre que ella había amado y tampoco podía perdonarle a Lan el haberse dejado seducir por la belleza y fortuna de la gran Aria Schmidt. Alejarse de todo aquello era lo que más ansiaba, suficiente había sufrido por culpa de los deslices de su madre.

Un beso en su cabeza fue lo que recibió de Adalius, un beso corto y frío que la dejó inmóvil. Mientras lo veía alejarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de su poder, no pudo evitar morderse el labio, pensando en que si no fuese por la repulsión que sentía por su jefe y por sí misma, quizás habría aceptado felizmente su propuesta.

—Eres libre, Sakura Kinomoto. Y si te dejo en libertad, recuerda, no vuelvas a cruzarte jamás en mi camino, porque la próxima vez no habrá deudas que saldar contigo.

—Entendido, Adalius.

Adalius no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de ella. Se lamentaba grandemente el haberla dejado ir sin una última despedida, pero, si él se quedaba iba a ser mucho más peligroso. Y ya había aprendido la lección de formas difíciles pero certeras.

Había que dejarlo fluir.

* * *

***Inserte las notas típicas aquí***

**Ayer se suponía debía actualizar pero se me olvidó en qué día estaba xD Mil disculpas por ello. En fin... ¡Llegamos al tercer acto! Pero, ¿Es el final? I don't think so... ufufu~**

**Inspirado un poquitín en los juegos que tienen varios finales, se me ocurrió luego de terminar la historia darle un final post-desmadre. Pero, vinieron dos ideas y de ello nació un final bueno y un final malo. ¿Cuál es cuál? Bueno, los lectores decidirán -w- Pero, me gustaría saber cómo les gustaría que publique los finales, juntos en un sólo capítulo o bien, juntos el mismo día pero en diferentes capítulos, o uno un día y el otro al siguiente. Estaré leyendo sus sugerencias :D**

**P.D: ¡Muchas gracias a la gente bonita que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer este desmadre! :D**


	5. Final 1: Le Cerise et le Loup

Final Alternativo: Le Cerise et le Loup

Mientras veo los titulares del día en el Daily Mail, siento una especie de orgullo inesperado. Quizás porque al fin estoy en paz conmigo mismo, aunque no puedo decir que a totalidad. El encuentro que estoy a punto de tener sólo aumenta mi ansiedad, ese amplio deseo de asesinar con mis propias manos y otros deseos oscuros que no son propios de mí. No es por mi posición como detective, sino porque sé que él estaría en contra de ello y no quiero deshonrar su memoria.

Pero, es tan difícil. En especial por la larga espera.

Tres años. Tres malditos años para poder encontrarlo y por fin hacer justicia. Tres años desde aquella fatídica noche en la que él no quiso escucharme por escapar a los brazos de esa mujer… si tan sólo… ah, "si tan sólo" es el peor de los consuelos que puedo escuchar ahora. Porque no puedo hacer más que lamentarme sin poder retroceder el tiempo a esa noche en particular.

Pero, al menos sentía que le había cumplido una promesa de la que él no tenía idea. El protegerlo sin importar lo que sucediera, porque era muy importante para mí. Las noticias las conocía con anticipación, había estado presente en el día del juicio. Pero lamentablemente me perdería la ejecución de Adalius Schmidt, el sujeto que asesinó en esa noche a su mujer, Aria, y a mi mejor amigo. Ver morir a otro hombre no iba a traerlo de regreso, tampoco tenía el corazón para disfrutar de la muerte de otro humano. Sólo estaba orgulloso de haber podido hacer justicia, aún si luego de que la verdad saliera a la luz su nombre quedara manchado.

Estaba frustrado, molesto. No he podido dormir desde más de una semana y el ver el reloj del pequeño comedor que estaba adornado con vinilos y cuadros estaba volviéndome loco. Porque me encontraría con _ella_.

No había odiado a alguien antes, nunca en mis 31 años de vida. Pero a esa mujer la odiaba con el alma, por haber hecho algo imperdonable con alguien que se suponía amaba. Protegerla había sido un suplicio, pero era lo único que tenía a favor si quería hacer justicia para Lan.

La campana de la entrada sonó y con ello el sonido de tacones se hizo audible. No tuve que volverme a ver hacia atrás para saber que se trataba de ella. Tenía un característico olor a flores de cerezo, seguramente a propósito para mantener lo poco que quedaba de su identidad real: su nombre, al igual que el de esa flor preciosa que había visto florecer con él hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ese símbolo de inocencia y pureza no debería pertenecerle.

—¿Lo he hecho esperar mucho, detective?

—No —respondí fastidiado, moviéndome de la barra hacia una mesa sin verla. Tomé conmigo el Daily Mail para presentárselo como un trofeo, pero estaba esperando que ella se sintiera igual de feliz o mucho más que yo por ver cómo su peor carga iba a terminar en unos minutos más.

Para el momento en el que me senté, ella ya estaba frente a mí, mirándome con curiosidad. Había una tan sola cosa en ella que no había cambiado, sus ojos esmeraldas. Grandes ojos de color verde que seguían reflejando aflicción y ahora soledad. Cuando la conocí por primera vez, ella llevaba el cabello corto y era de un castaño claro. Ahora lo usaba largo, de color negro y se había quitado el flequillo del rostro. Se veía mucho más mayor, como una mujer del mundo abandonada a su suerte. La piel brillante era sólo un recuerdo ahora, no había belleza en absoluto.

—Creí que estaría feliz ahora que van a asesinarlo —comentó con una ceja alzada, mirando de reojo mi copia del periódico del día.

—No puedo regocijarme por la muerte de otro humano. No soy de esa clase.

—¿Mhm? Ya veo… en verdad creí que el día de hoy estaría en la corte, viendo el evento cara a cara. Pero, es demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

—Dejemos la conversación vacía y vamos al punto, Lydia —la llamé por su nuevo nombre, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba referirse a sí misma por otra identidad—. Con la muerte de ese sujeto, ya no necesitarás más protección.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que ese es el motivo de esta reunión? —preguntó ella con una risa chueca—. Ciertamente, la muerte de un cabecilla hace las cosas más simples. Pero, hay un leve problema y es que sigo siendo un blanco para esos tipos. Sin mi ayuda, Adalius Schmidt no estaría a punto de ser electrocutado y torturado y siguiendo el código, la traición se paga con sangre. Creo que dejar que me maten ahora no sería buena idea, detective.

El tono juguetón de esta chica me enferma. ¿Quién cree que soy yo? No voy a dejarme influenciar tan fácil por ella. Su vida no tiene importancia para mí, yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato y ella debería limitarse a agradecer por seguir prolongando su mísera existencia. Porque de no ser por mí, ella ya estaría en el infierno.

No mucho después del asesinato de Aria Schmidt, decidí buscar respuestas por mi cuenta. Atando cabos, la encontré desangrándose a muerte, de un aborto natural que había hecho trizas su cuerpo. Estaba irreconocible, no sólo por la sangre que la cubría, sino también por la suciedad que traía en la piel y los harapos que vestía. Sus ojos esmeralda me vieron antes de perderse profundamente en la oscuridad durante varias largas horas, hasta que ella también pudo verme y reconocerme también.

Enemigos naturales, sólo una mirada bastaba para saber lo mucho que nos detestábamos.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de someterse a mis reglas cuando decidí salvarla por tener la valiosa verdad en su interior.

—Si no mal recuerdo, acordé salvarte si _tú _sigues lo que yo ordene.

—Es verdad, mi querido detective. Pero, no creo que quieras arriesgarte más. No tienes nada más que perder, es verdad, pero, ¿Salvarlo a él no debería llenar tú corazón y…?

—No te atrevas a hablar de Lan —salté, mirándola desafiante. Sakura se detuvo a sonreír, bajando su mirada.

—De verdad me sorprende tú lealtad para con él. Aunque sean tres años desde él partió. Pero, creo comprenderte. Harías eso y más por la persona que más amas. Porque tú lo amaste, quizás más de lo que yo lo amé, aunque menos de lo que él pudo haberte querido. Porque es una verdadera pena que te guardaras ese amor para verlo perdido.

—Basta, Lydia. Sólo quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, uno en donde dejemos de vernos las caras.

—¿Eh? ¿Así que tú también me quieres desechar como basura ahora que ya no tienes uso para mí?

—Tú sabías perfectamente por qué te rescaté esa noche.

La noche de su 27avo cumpleaños. La noche en la que la había encontrado en un baño público mientras realizaba mis investigaciones sobre el caso, hecha un mar de lágrimas y sangre. La desconocí cuando la vi, hasta el instante antes de desmayarse ella abrió sus ojos y me miró en medio de su suplicio. Sin conocer la verdad, sentí pena por ella y su destino y decidí salvarla, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera darme pistas sobre los negocios de su antiguo señor y así encontrar mis respuestas.

Pero para cuando ella despertó, agradeció el haber sido salvada dando la verdad, ya no teniendo nada que perder. Esa noche había perdido al primogénito de Schmidt quien aparentemente era estéril, según las investigaciones de Eriol. Pero para mi sorpresa y la de ella, había descubierto no mucho después del caso del asesinato de su señora que estaba esperando un hijo.

—No creí que yo sería la que engendrara a su descendencia. Y por un momento me hizo feliz por una estúpida razón —me había dicho el día que despertó, su mirada siempre estuvo perdida en el vacío mientras charlaba. Sus ojos vacíos me hicieron sentir pena momentáneamente, hasta que la verdad calentó mi sangre y me hizo desear matarla a ella también—. Pero, estoy pagando mis propios pecados con algo que debía ser inocente y sagrado, todo lo que no soy. No importaba quién fuese su padre, era una parte de él que yo enmendaría, como jamás pude hacerlo con el propio Adalius. Y me odio por tener un cuerpo débil, un cuerpo que no pudo soportar engendrar la semilla de ese sujeto. Si yo no le hubiese entregado a Lan esa noche, seguramente yo no pagaría con sangre y dolor por mis propias faltas ahora.

—Repíteme lo que acabas de decir —solté sorprendido—. ¿Si tú no le hubieses entregado a quién?

—¿Por qué le importa? Es alguien a quien no conoce.

—¡Repítelo, maldita sea! ¡¿Así que era Lan el amante de tú señora?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa maldita noche?! ¡Habla, carajo! ¡Hazlo por el hijo que renegó de tus entrañas!

Y la verdad fue relatada al fin. Pero, era una mina de oro que no podía permitirme fuese arrebatada. Porque era la única llave que tenía para hacer justicia para Lan. Protegerla era mi prioridad, darla por muerta ante los ojos de Adalius Schmidt para que jamás volviera a buscarla en lo que durara su mísera existencia. Aunque claro, ella no se merece esta benevolencia por ser igual de culpable que ese maldito.

Cambié su nombre y su apariencia, le di una nueva vida que aceptó a cambio de la verdad. Fueron dos años difíciles para unir todas las piezas, hasta que por fin logramos descubrir todos los crímenes de Adalius. Un año terrible para poder enjuiciarlo y darle el final que se merece. Y henos aquí, traidora y mentiroso, viéndonos las caras de nuevo, para despedirnos de una buena vez.

Porque no puedo permitirme seguirla viendo. Sólo puedo pensar en Lan y en el vacío que siento por su pérdida. Porque la persona más importante para mí fue arrebatada sin una justificación y quería que él descansara en paz. Al menos hacer algo por él cuando en vida no pude hacerlo.

—Es injusto. Sólo soy un objeto para los hombres —comentó decepcionada Sakura, volviéndose hacia el periódico—. No eres el único que está sufriendo su luto, Shaoran Li. Yo también. Porque el hombre que alguna vez deseé está muerto y el único al que le permití volverme lo que fuera su voluntad está muriendo en estos minutos, torturado como lo hizo con sus víctimas y conmigo. Es terrible, tener asco de ti mismo por desear algo tan perverso y oscuro pero saborearlo aún en los recuerdos.

—Tú me das asco, Sakura Kinomoto —me atreví a decir, llamándola por primera vez en años por su nombre—. Pero estamos a mano. Nos han robado lo que nunca nos perteneció, sino a Aria Schmidt, en cuerpo y alma.

—Sobre él, no puedo decir que le haya pertenecido en alma a la señora. Pero, ¿Qué puede saber una estúpida cegada como yo sobre los sentimientos de un criminal? Al final del día, nuestro amor no era racional, sino físico.

Y aún así, ella sigue abnegada a él aunque lo niegue.

Pero, curiosamente, el día de su captura parecía mucho más aliviada que triste. Aprendí a nunca fiarme de Sakura, sabía que era una perfecta mentirosa y sus trucos eran muy elaborados, lo suficiente para hacernos caer. Y por eso quiero nuestra disolución ahora. Ella y yo ya no tenemos un propósito para esta alianza improvisada.

—Eres libre de irte a donde plazcas. En la agencia se ha discutido tú caso y a pesar de los cargos que deberías enfrentar, estamos desmantelando una de las más grandes cadenas de mafia que se ha visto. Así que eso nos da suficiente material para exonerarte. Sin embargo, yo no me haré cargo de esos arreglos. Dirígete con este agente para que solucione lo que necesites. Y esta es la última vez que nos veremos, he decidido irme de Inglaterra, puesto a que no tengo nada más acá.

—¿Regresarás a Hong Kong?

—No, no puedo. Es demasiado difícil —respondí honestamente, recordando el día en que había encontrado el cadáver de Lan. Llorar por un cuerpo que ya no reconoces más porque está completamente deshecho y en total pudrición es terrible. Pero encontrarlo me había llenado el alma de melancolía, porque al menos podía llevármelo de regreso a Hong Kong para que estuviera junto a los que más amó durante vivió. Y regresar a nuestro hogar sólo traería los recuerdos que se llevan mis noches de sueño, esos dolorosos momentos en los que debía aprender más de cómo habían asesinado a mi mejor amigo y cómo no pudo defenderse. Las balas en sus extremidades, la tierra en sus pulmones, el golpe en su cabeza… todo eso… debo dejarlo atrás.

Y ese momento es ahora.

—¿Tanto lo amabas? ¿Sabiendo que él jamás iba a corresponderte por no tener tus preferencias?

—¿Tanto lo deseabas? —respondí, mirándole desafiante—. ¿Tanto deseabas a un sujeto ruin por el placer que te daba? ¿Acaso era el dinero? ¿Por qué no te quedaste cuando la mujer se fue? ¿Tú avaricia no te lo permitió?

—No. La poca dignidad que me quedó no me permitía compartir la cama en la que Lan y la señora se revolcaron esa última noche. Porque aunque no me creas, sí sentía algo por tú mejor amigo. Pero, hay ciertas emociones que son prohibidas y no nos podemos dejar de sentir atraídos hacia ellas, ¿No es así?

Antes de poder decir algo, decidí lanzar la tarjeta de Eriol e irme de una buena vez. No estaba molesto por sus burlas sobre mis sentimientos, sino por esa superioridad que ella transmite, la forma en la que juega a ser Dios. Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo e infantil, pero no puedo soportarlo más.

Los límites de un hombre pueden romperse y llevarlo a la locura. Y no quiero ser el que termine con la vida de esa chica a la que antes conocían como Sakura Kinomoto, nunca me mancharía las manos por alguien tan bajo y vil.

_Justicia divina._

En ello creeré. Al menos hay un sol que resplandece entre las nubes grises, respondiendo a mis noches de plegarias sin fin por redención y paz mental.

Esa debe ser la señal que espero. La que me guíe hacia donde debo ir.

Voy a dejarlo fluir.

* * *

_Extracto del Daily Mail_

_XX de XXX de XXXX_

LA HISTORIA SIN FIN: LAS SECUELAS DE LA RED MÁS GRANDE DE CORRUPCIÓN EN INGLATERRA

El reconocido empresario, Adalius Schmidt (45), acusado del asesinato de su mujer, Aria Schmidt (40 al momento de su muerte) y el amante de ésta, Lan Lianhua Qiang (27 al momento de su muerte), ha sido sentenciado a muerte luego de una serie de juicios que iniciaron a partir de su captura. Otros crímenes cometidos por el mencionado incluyen tráfico ilegal de drogas y armas a diferentes organizaciones ilegales por todo el continente Europeo y Asia Central, redes de prostitución y abuso a menores.

Sin embargo, la historia detrás de esta personalidad y los orígenes de su crimen más sonado por todo el país siguen siendo un misterio. Aunque manejada la hipótesis de la infidelidad de la mujer como el móvil del doble homicidio, reportes policiales han demostrado que Qiang no había sido el único amante de la señora Schmidt, sino hay un listado de al menos cinco víctimas más que estuvieron involucrados con la susodicha, de los cuales, uno logró escapar del terrible destino que sufrieron los demás. En una entrevista exclusiva para el Daily Mail, la víctima comentó:

_"__Yo conocí a Aria y Adalius Schmidt en una fiesta. Ella era atractiva, demasiado. Y no pude evitarlo. Pero desconocía totalmente a qué negocios secretos se dedicaba su marido, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que entrara bajo amenaza. Aria siempre lo supo, conoció por mi boca que estaba bajo vigilancia, pero ella parecía no importarle. Aprendí por ella que no era el primero y fue difícil escapar de mi destino sellado, sigo pensando en ese día como un milagro."_

Esto abre una nueva serie de hipótesis y especulaciones sobre los verdaderos motivos de la muerte de la señora y el verdadero propósito. Se desconoce sin embargo de más información, dado a que el asunto ha sido tratado con mucho hermetismo por parte de la Agencia de Detectives de New Hampshire, involucrados en esta investigación.

* * *

Holis! Viene el primer final alternativo de esta corta historia y tal parece que Sakura decidió abrir la caja de Pandora junto a Shaoran. ¿Qué les ha parecido este final? ¿Será el final definitivo? ¿O quizás el final de mañana sea el correcto?

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta rara historia :D


	6. Final 2: D'Amour et Tragédies

Final #2: D'Amour et Tragédies

Ojos dorados miraban con atención a la joven que escribía con impresionante rapidez en la fina libreta de cubierta de cuero y las páginas ya oscurecidas por la tinta que las había traspasado. Ella había puesto un ojo en la preciosa libreta y fue cuestión de tiempo para que él la comprara y se la diera con una sonrisa, inseguro de por qué ella quería algo que no era atractivo en absoluto. Tenía un diseño sencillo y ciertamente el cuero que había sido teñido de un azul pálido era lo que le daba el encanto, pero aún seguía sin comprender a la chica que estaba olvidadiza de esa mirada profunda y analítica.

Al menos él había logrado apreciar que su caligrafía era extremadamente hermosa.

No pudo guardarse mucho más la curiosidad, así que simplemente se acercó, alzando una ceja al ver que todo estaba escrito en francés.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la dueña del cuaderno, volviéndose al rubio cuarentón. Las marcas de la edad ya se habían apropiado de los bordes de sus ojos dorados, pero eso sólo le daba un aspecto mucho más seductor y misterioso a su mirada. La sonrisa naturalmente pícara de él se dibujó en sus labios delgados, enterándose por fin lo que Sakura escribía con tanto ahínco.

—Me dio curiosidad. Es todo.

—Mhm... es extraño —susurró ella, deteniéndose súbitamente para cerrar con fuerza la libreta. La portada de cuero apareció repentinamente, seguido de una mirada despectiva del par de ojos verde esmeralda de la joven. Se sentía ofendida, Adalius nunca había sido un sujeto curioso y ahora había tomado por bien leer su obra maestra, algo en lo que había trabajado cuidadosamente durante largos días y noches.

—¿Oh? ¿Se supone que no debía darme cuenta?

—No, ciertamente no esperaba que tuvieras interés en este asunto. Aunque parte de mí ya temía que eventualmente te daría curiosidad. Aunque tardaste más de lo que creí.

—¿Por qué en francés? ¿Acaso quieres que sea un mensaje secreto? —preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—No exactamente, aunque hay algo de razón en tus conclusiones. Es simplemente que esta es una buena práctica a las lecciones que me has dado del idioma. Yo pretendo ser una mujer multicultural mientras tú me exhibes como trofeo y aprendo algo útil y nuevo. Todos ganamos, ¿Verdad?

—Sigo sin dejar de sorprenderme de tus ideas. Te conozco y sigues siendo una desconocida.

Sakura Kinomoto sonrió ante la declaración, volviéndose hacia Adalius Schmidt, su marido bien conocido en la sociedad por ser un hombre de negocios varios y contribuir con muchas obras caritativas –toda una fachada para ocultar que era una de las cabezas de la mafia, herencia de una larga línea familiar en el negocio. La joven frente a él era víctima de esa misma red, pero el giro de eventos entre ese par había sido catastróficamente beneficiosa. Vendida por su madre a la edad de doce años a un Adalius de veintisiete como esclava sexual, Sakura aprendió rápidamente que en la vida manchada que tenía, usar su intelecto como arma iba a salvarla. Era insensible y calculadora al igual que él, pero pensaba con la cabeza fría al contrario de Adalius que iba siempre por la violencia y la ira. Eso logró que él confiara en ella mucho más allá del hecho que festejaba durante interminables días de su pequeño cuerpo que se había perdido una parte de su desarrollo.

Decidió designársela a su mujer Aria para poder tener un ojo sobre ella. Si alguna vez se atrevía a traicionarlo, él lo sabría tan pronto ella cometiera la terrible falta para enviarla al mundo de los muertos antes de ser un hazmerreír para su organización. Ah y vaya que Sakura había sido paciente con su señora...

—No es nada importante —dijo ella despreocupada, abriendo el cuaderno de nuevo para pasar las páginas llenas de miles de palabras, crujiendo por la presión aplicada de diversas formas y en diferentes días, variando en caligrafía prolija y apresurada. Todo estaba en francés, pero él ya se había enterado un poco de qué iba el asunto...

—¿Escribes un libro?

Sakura suspiró—. Bueno, podrías llamarle así.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe y sobre qué has escrito? —preguntó el rubio seriamente, atrapando sus ojos esmeralda. La chica dejó salir un suspiro más largo, encogiéndose de hombros en señal de derrota.

—Bueno, digamos que quería un poco de tragedia y escribí sobre ello. Matar a Aria no fue divertido en absoluto, todo el asunto fue muy rápido y aburrido, sin acción de ninguna clase. No estaba conforme, así que escribí un poco sobre ella y ese muchacho con el que te traicionaba, ¿Aún lo recuerdas? —la castaña tenía una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en el rostro. Recordarle a su amado el valor que tenía su exmujer era su parte favorita del día. La odiaba con toda el alma, a pesar de no sentir celos hacia ella por haber compartido años de su vida junto a Adalius en el mismo lecho, sino era la aversión natural que sentía hacia alguien que decía llamarse una mujer valiente e independiente cuando era sólo una mimada de primera que se acostó con tanto joven quiso. Aunque, quizás sí había un poco de rencor por tenerlo a él, justamente a ese sujeto que tanto debía odiar pero no podía hacer más que desearlo, quería que él fuera suyo así como ella era suya, sin dudar y sin razonar en que estaba completamente mal el querer a alguien que había deshonrado a una chica siendo una pequeña aún.

El último amante de Aria sin embargo había llamado la atención de Sakura, quizás porque le conocía de antes y le parecía el conejillo de indias ideal para sacarla del camino.

—¿No tienes miedo de que alguien lo lea y lo lleve a la policía? Al fin y al cabo, si escribiste sobre cómo la mataste, terminarás encerrada en una cárcel y no estoy dispuesto a sacarte si entras allí, querida.

—Hmph, sabes lo que dicen, la vida imita al arte. Además, en la tragedia que he escrito, el flamante esposo mató a su mujer, no la sirvienta personal de ella. Ah, pero el pobre amante terminó muerto por su culpa. Es una pena que la juventud se deje llevar por esos momentos de pasión desenfrenada...

—Tú nunca dejas nada suelto, ¿O sí? —preguntó Adalius, alzando una ceja. Sakura sonrió en respuesta.

—Desde luego, querido. Sino no estaría ahora casada contigo, escribiendo mis crímenes de una forma más excitante. Aunque seguramente esto no dure mucho, tú y yo sabemos que lo nuestro no es amor, sino algo extraño y retorcido que nos llevará a matarnos eventualmente. Pero debo disfrutar de momentos como estos —agregó, cerrando de nuevo la libreta para deslizarla hacia el fondo de la mesa. Se levantó, alzando su vestido para dejar sus delgadas piernas expuestas, invitando a su marido a tocarla como él estaba acostumbrado. Adalius no dudó ni un segundo en seguir el juego, podía hacerla suya una y otra vez sin hartarse. No tuvo tiempo para las delicadezas, de un golpe la subió a la mesa para deshacerse de su ropa interior y fundirse en ella. Sakura desde luego estaba encantada, era enfermiza la forma en la que había comenzado a aceptar de forma natural esa forma de ser tomada a la fuerza. Se preguntó en medio de su nube de placer si ella estaba enferma, dado a todo lo que había pasado.

No estaba enamorada de este hombre, no creía conocer ese concepto de amor. Pero sí estaba enamorada de la bestialidad que él tenía en el interior, más allá del placer físico que le producía. Sabía que estaba al lado de un asesino de primera, pero eso sólo lo hacía excitante, el saber que no estaba a salvo de terminar con una bala entre los sesos o de terminar ahorcada por sus manos cuando él estuviera haciéndola suya. Y aún así, ella había matado a la mujer con la que él se había unido en matrimonio, furiosa de ver cómo ella tenía algo que ella no podía reclamar como suyo y quería más. Aria había pasado por varios amantes al verse olvidada por su marido, pero uno en especial le había hecho perder la cabeza. Un chico de Hong Kong que había venido a buscar suerte en Inglaterra. En su historia, él sería el mensajero que se encontró con ella, aunque en realidad no estaba enterada sobre su verdadero origen. Sólo sabía que vivía en un apartamento con su pareja, que era otro chico de su edad que también venía de Hong Kong. Y aunque el original seguía vivo, pero ahora miles de kilómetros lejos de allí, se preguntó si Adalius hubiera sido realmente capaz de asesinarlo como había hecho con otros amantes de Aria, siendo un sujeto bastante amigable y con un extraño gusto.

La culpa no era de ese muchacho, sino de la golosa que quería seguir comiendo tanto pudiera. La había matado despacio, dándole veneno en dosis pequeñas para que su salud comenzara a empeorar. Pero al verse furiosa de ver que ni siquiera la enfermedad le detenía de vivir sus romances clandestinos, la propia Sakura fue a su habitación en la noche, ahogándola con la almohada para que dejara de respirar el mismo aire que ella y la dejara ser libre de una maldita vez. Reparó hasta después de varias horas de asesinar a la mujer de Adalius que éste seguramente la mataría por traición, pero el resultado había terminado en una celebración cuerpo contra cuerpo por ser libres al fin.

Tiempo después, ambos se habían unido en matrimonio. Ella con nueva identidad para ocultar que era una esclava más. Él había puesto manos a la obra para instruirla en cómo ser una mujer de sociedad, debían dar el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas para las cámaras que lo seguían en una buena parte de su vida.

Aferrada aún a la espalda de él, sintiendo sus movimientos violentos, dejó escapar una risita. Era una estupidez ahora que ella lo pensaba. Había decidido llamar a su obra maestra "Del Amor y Otras Tragedias," pero, lo único real eran las tragedias. Amor, seguramente no existía o ella sentía la versión distorsionada de éste.

Pero la versión que Sakura Kinomoto conocía la hacía sentir plena y no le importaba qué tan perverso o enfermo era, mientras ella pudiera sentir la piel del hombre que había escogido y su oscuridad siguiera alimentando la de ella, eso era suficiente. La dejaría fluir, así como la corriente eléctrica que avivó su cuerpo por varios segundos mientras dejaba escapar un grito agudo que era acompañado por uno de Adalius, más profundo y seco.

Era la mejor decisión, dejarlo fluir mientras la alianza existiera.

O hasta que uno de los dos se decidiera por asesinar al otro. Lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

Hello! Se llegó hoy sí el final ;-; Teniendo ambos, ¿Cuál les parece es el final bueno y cuál el malo? En este, Sakura está disfrutando de la buena vida 7u7 (y de Adalius papucho jojojojojo)

Ya que con este termina este pequeño pero desmadroso (?) viaje, no me resta más que agradecerle de nuevo a las autoras de LPDLO, mel_kari y Sahure por prestarme a Lan, Adalius y Aria para reunirlos en este desmadre xD Aún me disculpo por este Alter Adalius 😂😂😂🙈🙈🙈

Y gracias a quienes leyeron la historia mientras se publicó y a quienes lean después. De verdad, gracias por los comentarios, me han sacado más de una sonrisa.

Hasta una próxima historia, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

~Satsuki


End file.
